Gebrochen Lächeln
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: He knew he should've done something. He can't depend on others for this. He had to do this. For the shame and disgust... For the horrible memories... For himself...
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I'm back with a new story. This is just the prologue though. There are many OCs here but they may either be mentioned or not in later chapters. There are no pairings here.

I'd like to thank my friend who I would be calling **Lil_Dog** who told me about my mistake here.

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, guns, death, language and possible OOCness.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

He woke up to the sound of dripping water. When he looked around, he only saw a small window and a door. He couldn't see anything else through his blurred vision.

_What am I doing here?_

He groggily tried to sit up on the comfy bed he woke up in. A sudden shock pain came to him as he sat up, making him lie down again. He tried again and ignored the pain on this back as he sat up. He ran his hand through his hair.

_What's this?_

He removed his fingers when he felt something sticky among them. He moved his hand to the side where the window was. The light shone on his hand, showing a sticky red substance.

_It's blood._

Using his other hand, he touched his face. Just like his hair, there was a sticky substance. He moved it to the side where the window was to see the same sticky substance. He looked down on his white clothes to see the same thing. On him, the bed, his clothes, even in the floor. There was blood everywhere around him. Suddenly, the door opened.

"I see that you're awake, boy." The person said in a low voice.

_From the sound of that person's voice, it's got to be male._

The man moved closer to him after a few moments of silence. He sat on the side of the bed.

"Who are you?" The boy managed to mutter.

"You don't want to know, boy. Now shut up and don't move." The man said before taking out a knife.

The boy moved away and lied down, scared of what the man might do to him. The man grabbed his arm.

"I said don't move." The man hissed then pulled the boy closer to him.

The boy silently cursed when he felt his head throb because of the sudden movement. The man took his knife again and its blade glinted in the light. He cut the rope around the boy's wrists then the ones around his ankles.

"Thanks." The boy muttered when he massaged his wrists then ankles.

"Stand up. We need to go, now." The man ordered as he moved closer to the door.

The boy stood up and went behind the man. The older male threw something out the window. When he looked out the window, he saw it was rope. He followed the rope back to the room he was in to see that it was tied to the bed post.

"Boy, listen carefully. I need you to leave this place fast so you must go down this rope. Got that?" The man said.

"Here are some gloves so you don't get friction burn." The man added as he handed a pair of gloves to the younger male.

The boy thanked the man as he took the gloves. He tried it on and it fitted him nicely. The man told him to position himself by the windowsill. The boy grabbed the rope.

"On the count of three, I need you to jump through the window and keep a firm hold on the rope. I'll drop the mattress first so when you fall, you won't break a bone, okay?" The man told him.

The boy nodded before the man took the mattress and dropped it outside.

"Okay, now that's done, get ready. One... Two… Three!"

The boy jumped through the open window and kept a firm hold on the rope as he fell down. Once he reached the bottom, he landed on the mattress. The man followed him afterwards. The man looked around before standing up.

"Let's go. My car is just around the corner. If we run, we'll get there before that bastard finds that you're gone." The man said as he helped the boy stand up.

They ran towards the car but just before the man opened the car door, a gun shot was heard. They looked around to see if someone was there. They heard something snap and the boy hid behind the man.

"Show yourself! If you want to fight, I'll give you a fight!" The man shouted as he grabbed the gun in his back pocket.

Three men came out the bushes from right then three more from the left. The man pulled out his gun then shoots them all. They dropped dead after that. After that, someone showed himself from the path they just came from.

"Good show. Sadly, I need to have you and the boy dead. I can't have anyone ratting me out." The man, who they assumed was the leader and the boy's captor, said with a wicked smile.

"Men, dispose of them." The person before them ordered.

"I'm sorry, boy." The man whispered before he hit the boy behind the head then covered him with his bullet proof vest.

* * *

The boy groaned when he sat up from where he was lying. He saw dead bodies everywhere.

_What happened here?_

He looked around for the man who saved him last night.

"Good morning, boy."

He looked to his side to see the man from last night. The man looked at him from head to toe. He was covered with bruises and cuts.

"Do you remember anything that happened to you, boy?" The man asked as he took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the boy's forehead.

The younger male hesitated for a moment before nodding. He began shaking after that as if what happened to him was happening all over again.

"Snap out of it, boy!" The man shouted as he gripped the boy's shoulders.

The boy snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Get inside the car, now. I'm taking you to the hospital."

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked the prologue. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** I'll try to update weekly. Even if I'm on vacation, I still have a busy schedule.

Anyways, please Commment or Review!

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	2. Schule und Krankenhaus

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for this story.

There are no pairings here.

**loveless0097**: Thanks again for reviewing! This chapter is for you. :)

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: Schule und Krankenhaus (School and Hospital)_**

"Syusuke-san!"

The said boy looked up to see his seatmate and best female friend, Himiko, running towards him.

"Himiko-san, it's nice to see you too." Fuji greeted as the girl stopped in front of him.

"Where have you been, Syusuke-san? You have an appointment today!" Himiko asked impatiently with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Himiko-san. I'll just finish this then meet you at the gates, okay?" Fuji replied apologetically.

"Sure. Just be there in three minutes. Any later than that and you'll be late." Himiko said then quickly left.

Fuji packed his things then started walking towards the gates of the school. When he got there though, he saw not only Himiko but her cousins as well.

"Syusuke-san, hurry up!" Himiko shouted impatiently, catching the attention of some students that were passing by. Fuji just continued walking towards the girl and her cousins.

"Good afternoon, Ryoma-kun, Akaya-kun." Fuji greeted with his smile still in place.

"Good afternoon, Syusuke-sempai." The two males greeted back.

"Enough of that. Let's get going!" Himiko said, pulling Syusuke by his wrist towards the car.

Syusuke let himself get dragged with an amused smile on his face. The younger males followed the impatient girl and Fuji, standing side by side with similar smirks on their faces.

* * *

Later, the four teens could be seen walking towards the entrance of a hospital.

"It's been a month since your last appointment. Am I right, Syusuke-san?" Himiko asked.

Fuji nodded in response as they entered the building. They quickly headed towards the receptionist's table.

"Fuji Syusuke?" The receptionist asked when the four teens reached the table. Fuji nodded.

"The doctor would be ready to see you in a few moments. Please proceed to the 3rd room on the right in the left hall. Your doctor has been transferred there. Have a good day." The receptionist said with a smile on her face.

Himiko thanked the receptionist then lead the way towards the room. When they entered the room though, Fuji's doctor no where in sight.

"Where is she?" Himiko asked no one in particular.

They sat down on the couch near the window and waited for the doctor to arrive. Just when they were about to sit down, someone entered the room.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." The doctor started as she headed for her desk.

"There was an emergency meeting and it just ended." She added as she fixed her stuff.

"It's okay, Motomiya-san. We didn't wait long." Fuji said as they sat down.

"Syusuke-san, I thought I told you to call me Yurei-san instead. 'Motomiya-san' sounds so old." Yurei scolded in a joking manner.

"Hai, Yurei-san." Fuji said with a small nod.

"Now, let's get started on your tests." Yurei said seriously as she took her clipboard.

* * *

**_Later…_**

"Well, that's it." Yurei said as she cleaned up her materials.

"Please wait for a few minutes. I still have to get the results from the laboratory." Yurei said before leaving the room.

"How was it this time, Syusuke-san?" Himiko asked as she entered the room.

"It was better than last time." Fuji replied as he sat down on the couch.

"You must be getting used to it, sempai." Kirihara said as he entered the room with Ryoma by his side.

"You two are inseparable. I can't believe you two nearly hated each other 3 years ago!" Himiko commented, changing the subject completely.

"Hate is such a strong word, Himiko-san." Fuji said.

"Okay, how about dislike?" Himiko asked, facing Fuji.

"I guess that's okay." Fuji said with an amused smile as he saw the two males going behind Himiko.

"Himiko-nee-san…" Kirihara and Ryoma whispered to Himiko's ears, one on each side.

"Eep!" Himiko squealed in surprise then moved away, panting.

Fuji began chuckling when Kirihara started laughing and Ryoma started chuckling under his breath. Himiko glared at her cousins.

"Don't do that again!" Himiko said as tears made its way to her eyes.

"You can't fool us, Himiko-nee-san." Kirihara said with a smirk. Ryoma agreed with a similar smirk on his face.

"Syusuke-san, look what have you done to my dear cousins! They used to be so innocent and nice." Himiko pointed at her cousins as she faced Fuji, with all her tears from before were gone.

"What ever are you talking about, Himiko-san?" Fuji asked with a wondering look on his face but inside he was clearly amused, mostly when he saw annoyed looks on the two teens across him.

"Hmph." Himiko sat on the chair near the couch then sulked.

A smirk found its way back to the two teens' faces as they sat down on the couch where Fuji was seating. This was how Yurei found them when she entered the room.

"Syusuke-san, I have the results." Yurei started as she ignored the sulking teen near her.

She began to explain about his health improving and that he should continue taking his regular meds but some in a different dosage and such.

"Is that all, Yurei-san?" Himiko asked once Yurei finished talking.

"Yes, that is all. Please see me again next month, same time." Yurei answered as she led them to her door.

"See you next month!" The four teens waved before leaving.

Yurei closed the door then slumped on the couch, Fuji's file still in her hands. She opened it to a particular page where the records of Fuji 3 years ago were written. Yurei took a picture among the pile and stared at it.

It was a picture of Fuji, all pale and skinny that one could assume he was dead at that time. That was the first time she was appointed as his new doctor. She took another picture. It was a picture of the man who took Fuji to the hospital, covered in blood and all.

_Fuji Syusuke, what happened to you?_

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll try to update weekly. Even if I'm on vacation, I still have a busy schedule.

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	3. Unfälle und geplante Veranstaltungen

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter today. I've gotten sick again and managed to squeeze out this much ideas.

There are no pairings here.

**loveless0097**: Thanks again for reviewing! This chapter is for you. :)

**lovefuji:** Thanks for reviewing! I dedicate this chapter to you too. :)

**Lil_Dog:** I almost didn't include you here since you reviewed in the prologue. eheheh... Thanks for the review, dude! This chapter is for you too. _Peace~!_

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Unfälle und geplante Veranstaltungen [Accidents and Planned Events]**_

"Guys, what about we got eat at that café before we go home?" Himiko asked, pointing at the café just across the street when they reached the crossing.

"Okay." Fuji said while Kirihara and Ryoma nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Himiko cheered then walked towards the café. She didn't bother to look for any signs of cars since it was red light for cars anyway.

Just as Ryoma and Kirihara reached the middle, a truck went speeding down the road. The driver was honking frantically since he can't seem to slow down enough to stop. Seeing this, Kirihara grabbed Ryoma then threw themselves to the other side of the street where Hitomi and Fuji were.

"Ah!" They shouted as they dropped to the ground, safe from harm.

"That was too close." Hitomi said as she saw the truck slow down past them, just stopping a few feet away from them.

The driver went outside then ran towards them.

"Are the two of you okay?" The truck driver asked.

"Un." They replied.

"Thank God. I'm sorry I almost ran over you two." The truck driver sighed then walked back to his truck, this time driving in a normal speed.

After that, they all walked towards the café like nothing happened. They chose a table near the back then looked at the menu. After a few minutes, a waiter went to them to get their order.

"I'll have a slice of fruit cake and a vanilla milkshake." Hitomi said.

"I'll have a slice of apple pie and some green tea." Fuji said.

"I'll have a slice of blueberry cheesecake and a grape ponta." Ryoma said.

"I'll have a slice of blueberry cheesecake and a cola." Kirihara said.

"Please wait for a few minutes for you to receive your orders." The waiter said after reciting their orders again then left.

Later, their orders came. They started talking about school.

"Himiko-nee-chan, are you coming with auntie this Saturday for the reunion?" Kirihara asked.

"Ah. Will you two be going there?" Himiko asked.

"Ah." Kirihara and Ryoma replied solemnly.

"Don't feel too bad about it." Fuji said.

"Sempai, they told us to wear suits. It's a formal event." Kirihara said.

"How about you come with us, sempai?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I'm sure the elders won't mind to have you there." Himiko added.

"Are you guys sure?" Fuji asked.

"Of course, I'm sure!" Himiko replied as the two younger teens just nodded.

"The elders actually want us to bring friends when that happens. They don't want us complaining." Himiko chuckled while the other two males just smirked when they heard that.

"I wonder what would happen if we brought a prostitute…" Kirihara said before he took another bite of his cake.

"I'm sure they won't be happy unless that prostitute really is your friend." Himiko replied.

"You can still bring one, Akaya-sempai." Ryoma muttered before he took a sip of his ponta.

"I asked oyaji and he agreed. Make him responsible if you do bring one." Ryoma added with a smirk.

"Yeah. That old man would be a reasonable excuse! I don't know any prostitutes though." Kirihara said.

"I'll handle that. Let's meet up at the usual place." Ryoma said with a smirk before he finished off his cake.

Himiko and Fuji looked at him in surprise. They didn't notice the mischievous glint in Ryoma's eyes, Kirihara though saw it.

"Okay." Kirihara said before he finished off his cake.

His companions did the same before they finished their drinks. They paid for the food before leaving.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Himiko said before she went the other way.

"See you tomorrow!" They said back before they made their own way home in silence.

* * *

_**Saturday…**_

"Good morning, Syusuke-san!" Himiko sang as she approached Fuji.

"Good morning, Himiko-san." Fuji greeted back.

"Have you seen my cousins yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't." Fuji replied.

Himiko sighed as she slumped down on the bench beside Fuji. The older teen sat beside her.

"What's the matter, Himiko-san?" Fuji asked.

"I'm nervous about the party." Himiko admitted with a deep sigh.

"Why?" Fuji asked.

"My parents told me that I'll be having another marriage meeting again." Himiko told him.

"What about it?" Fuji asked, knowing that Himiko wasn't telling him everything.

"It will be at the party. My parents are bringing him over as a guest and I don't even have an idea who he is!" Himiko cried before she covered her face with her palms.

Suddenly, they heard something fall. They looked in front to see Kirihara and Ryoma with shocked faces.

"What did you say, Himiko-nee-san?" Kirihara asked slowly.

"I'll be having a marriage meeting at the party later. My parents just told me awhile ago." Himiko answered.

"Demo…" Ryoma muttered.

"It's too early for you to find a new fiancé!" Kirihara said.

"Okaa-san and otou-san had already arranged it. I just need to turn him down, right?" Himiko smiled softly.

"Mada mada dane, nee-san." Ryoma said as he advanced to her with Kirihara by his side.

"Ryoma is right, Himiko-nee-san. You're still not ready yet. Just tell aunt and uncle about it. They'll understand." Kirihara told her as they sat down.

"I…" Himiko muttered before she broke down and cried.

"Himiko-nee-san, it'll be okay. Just see if he's good material but don't tell agree yet. Don't tell him off yet too." Kirihara advised.

"Thanks, Akaya." Himiko said after a few moments of crying.

"It was Ryoma's idea." Kirihara shrugged.

"Thanks, Ryoma." Himiko told her younger cousin who just looked away but a small smile was on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. Even if I'm on vacation, I still have a **busy** schedule with all the trips and stuff. I'm sick too.

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	4. Partei der Wiedervereinigung

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter today. I just managed to type this yesterday night but was too tired to post this chapter then.

There are no pairings here.

**Lil_Dog:** Now you know, dude. With the driver, at least he **asked **them if they were okay then apologized, neh? ... Duh! It's kinda obvious, dude. Anyways, thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, my friend. _Peace~!_

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Partei der Wiedervereinigung [The Reunion Party]**_

"Himiko, he is the one we've been talking about." Her mother told her as a tall, familiar boy approached them.

When she, Fuji and her two cousins saw the guy, they were shocked.

"Kunimitsu-san?" Himiko asked in surprise of seeing her old friend.

"Himiko-san." The guy replied, acknowledging her.

"Tezuka/Tezuka-sempai!" The three males said in surprise.

"You all know each other?" Himiko's mother asked.

"He's friends with Syusuke-san and Ryoma." Himiko replied.

"He used to be our buchuo back in middle school and high school." Fuji replied for him and Ryoma.

"I see. Well, have fun!" Himiko's mother said before she walked away from them.

"I never expected to see you here, Tezuka." Fuji said.

"Ah." Tezuka said.

"Himiko-nee-san, it'll be an easy answer then." Kirihara said.

"Yeah." Ryoma agreed.

"Kunimitsu-san, you remember our promise, right?" Himiko asked as she looked at the taller teen.

"Ah." Tezuka said before he walked away.

"What was that about, Himiko-san?" Fuji asked.

"Actually, Kunimitsu-san and I met back in our elementary days. We're told that our parents might arrange a marriage for us when we were of age but I already had a fiancé back then. We made a simple promise that if we were given a chance to meet in a marriage meeting, we'll automatically drop it off without a question," Himiko explained.

"Himiko-san, I've told your mother." Tezuka said when he came back.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu-san. I was afraid that if it were a different person, it'll be hard to drop it off." Himiko said nervously.

"Ah." Tezuka said then it was followed by silence.

"Kunimitsu-san, may we have a walk outside?" Himiko asked after she glanced at her parents.

"Ah." Tezuka answered before they left the other three males there.

"That was weird." Kirihara said when the two teens were out of sight. The two other males just nodded.

* * *

_**Outside…**_

"Kunimitsu-san, what happened to your fiancée?" Himiko warily asked.

"She passed away two years ago." Tezuka replied without hesitation.

"I'm sorry for your loss. She was such a nice and mature lady-like girl too." Himiko said sadly.

"It's okay. Thank you." Tezuka replied.

"You cared for her too, neh?" Himiko said as they passed by a fountain.

"Ah."

They continued walking until they reached the farther, more secluded part of the yard. They spotted a nearby bench and sat there. They looked at the beautiful scenery before them.

"How did she pass away?" Himiko's voice rang in the air.

Hesitation wasn't present in her tone but it was said not as harsh as she normally spoke to people.

"She was killed by someone. The killer is still out there." Tezuka replied after a few moments of silence.

"I see…" She muttered thoughtfully, thinking about something Tezuka couldn't ask directly with the present look in her eyes.

"Tezuka, do you think you can move on and find a new girl?" Himiko asked as she stared at the scenery before them.

"I don't know." Tezuka admitted in a very low voice after a few moments of silence.

"Honestly, I feel the same with finding a new guy…" Himiko admitted with a small sad smile.

Silence passed on between them for the rest of their walk before they decided to go back to the mansion.

"Thank you for earlier, Himiko-san." Tezuka said with a bow once they were by the doors.

"Thank you as well, Kunimitsu-san." Himiko said with a curtsy before they both stood straight again.

They nodded at each other before they went back to their friends. They were about to announce their arrival to their friends when suddenly, an announcement was made.

"Tonight, we will be having the special dance of the night."

Many of them whispered of which woman or girl would dance with which man or boy. Anticipation was present on the elders' faces. They weren't informed of the special dances since it was often randomly picked.

"The couple for tonight would be Kirihara Himiko-san and Tezuka Kunimitsu-san."

They were all shocked when they heard the names. They were even more shocked by what the announcer had said afterwards.

"This is a special offer of Himiko-san's parents who wish her the best in life."

Himiko sighed deeply before smiling at Tezuka who placed his arm beside her.

"Shall we?" Tezuka asked politely.

"Sure." Himiko replied as she placed her arm over his.

They walked to the center and stood in front of each other, waiting for the music to start. When they heard the starting beats of the instrumental version of the song, they recognized it immediately.

"The song was a special request by Fuji Syusuke. Their first song would be Butterfly by Delta Goodrem."

Tezuka bowed and held his hand in front of her, asking her to dance. She curtsied as she took the hand as the real song began to play. They danced into the beat. It may have seemed Tezuka was leading but in reality, it was Himiko.

Himiko's gown flowed as she danced gracefully with Tezuka on the center. Her smile not once disappeared from her face, imagining Tezuka as her dead fiancé at first but she saw Tezuka as they ended the dance.

"The next song was a special request by Kirihara Akaya. Their second song would be Vanilla Twilight by Owl City."

As the song started, they began gliding on the dance floor. Just like before, they dance to the flow of the song. Their dance, like before, was more or less like a play with how they acted. The song ended soon and so was the dance, or so they thought.

"In special request, there would be one more dance. The couple for this dance would be Kirihara Himiko-san and Echizen Ryoma."

Tezuka bowed and Himiko curtsied to thank the other for the dance. Tezuka walked away while Ryoma went to his cousin. He bowed and held his hand in front of her, asking her to dance. She curtsied as she took his hand. Ryoma guided her to their starting form.

"Their song, in request of Ryoma-san himself, would be Reflection by Christina Aguilera."

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

As for the next chapter, I'll also include the lyrics there.

_**Disclaimer no. 2:**_ I don't own the songs **Butterfly**, **Vanilla Twilight **and **Reflection**. They belong to **Delta Goodrem**, **Owl City **and **Christina Aguilera **respectively.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. Even if I'm on vacation, I still have a **busy** schedule with all the trips and stuff. At least I'm better now and have many ideas for this story~!

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	5. Mein eigenes Spiegelbild

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** I decided that I should probably update this story since it's been quite a while since I typed anything...

This will also be a song-fic, somewhat... -sweatdrops-

There are no pairings here.

The lyrics of the song will be typed like _**this**_.

**Lil_Dog:** It's okay, Lil-Dog. I understand. ... About Himiko and Tezuka, you're so wrong, dude! It was completely obvious that they are so **not **going to be together. They **declined**, remember? hehehe... As for that sentence, Himiko mentioned that the reason she **even **had another marriage meeting was because her fiancé **passed away**. ... By the way, the words fiancé and fiancée are different. **Fiancé **is for _males _while **fiancée **is for _females_. Anyways, thanks for the review, dude. I dedicate this one to you, mah friend. _Peace~!_

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Mein eigenes Spiegelbild [My Own Reflection]**_

They partly closed their eyes as the starting beats played. They swayed softly then began to dance as the lyrics of the started.

_**Look at me**_  
_**You may think you see**_  
_**Who I really am**_  
_**But you'll never know me**_  
_**Every day**_  
_**It's as if I play a part**_  
_**Now I see**_  
_**If I wear a mask**_  
_**I can fool the world**_  
_**But I cannot fool my heart**_

When the first line was sung, they had separated and began to mirror each others moves with their eyes still partly closed. The crowd had expected Himiko to lead the dance again since the song was sung by a female but what a surprise to them when they discovered that none of the two was leading at all.

_**Who is that girl I see**_  
_**Staring straight back at me?**_  
_**When will my reflection show**_  
_**Who I am inside?**_

They held their masks to their faces. As they moved in a circle with their backs against each other, they looked at everyone around them as if telling them the message of the song is not only for Himiko but for Ryoma too, even if he is a guy.

_**I am now**_  
_**In a world where I**_  
_**Have to hide my heart**_  
_**And what I believe in**_  
_**But somehow**_  
_**I will show the world**_  
_**What's inside my heart**_  
_**And be loved for who I am**_

They placed their free hand, which was their right hand, on their chest and looked to their left, as if they're hiding their emotions more with that action. They faced each other when the next stanza began.

_**Who is that girl I see**_  
_**Staring straight back at me?**_  
_**Why is my reflection**_  
_**Someone I don't know?**_  
_**Must I pretend that I'm**_  
_**Someone else for all time?**_  
_**When will my reflection show**_  
_**Who I am inside?**_

They began to move in a circle again for the first part. They had faced the crowd again on the second part though. Their faces were still hidden by their masks. One of happiness was Himiko's and one of impassiveness was Ryoma's.

_**There's a heart that must be**_  
_**Free to fly**_  
_**That burns with a need to know**_  
_**The reason why**_

They removed their masks for a short while with a sad look on their faces. Their eyes were pricked with tears. If it was a part of their act or the truth, the audience didn't know. They did one round before they replaced the masks again just in time for the last stanza to start.

_**Why must we all conceal**_  
_**What we think, how we feel?**_  
_**Must there be a secret me**_  
_**I'm forced to hide?**_  
_**I won't pretend that I'm**_  
_**Someone else for all time**_  
_**When will my reflection show**_  
_**Who I am inside?**_

They did another round with their masks on then faced each other slowly. They closed the gap until only a few inches separated them. They pressed their right hands together and moved to their left with their hands still pressed together.

After one round, they looked away from each other. They slowly moved in their last round while moving lower with each step. Before the last two lines were said, they were already on the floor, looking at the ground.

_**When will my reflection show**_  
_**Who I am inside?**_

They dropped their masks then suddenly, doves flew from ever corner and enveloped them. When the doves had disappeared, two crows were on their right arms, one on Ryoma's and one on Himiko's.

The audience was silent but in awe of the two teens' performance. Fuji, Kirihara and Tezuka clapped for them and were soon followed by the rest of the people present in the mansion. They stood up slowly, the crows still on their arms. Ryoma bowed and Himiko curtsied at the audience.

They went back to their friends. On their way, many of the elders praised them on their performance. One even asked if they could perform the upcoming weekend.

"We'll think about it."

With that, they continued on their way. Once they were with their friends and cousin, Kirihara hugged them.

"Good show back there." Kirihara whispered before he pulled away.

"Thanks." Himiko and Ryoma said.

"You two danced beautifully there, Himiko, Ryoma."

The said people, Kirihara, Fuji and Tezuka looked to their side to see Himiko's, Kirihara's and Ryoma's respective mothers.

"How long have you practiced for that dance?" Rinko asked, extremely curious.

"We practiced for a week, aunt Rinko." Himiko answered for her and her cousin.

"Ryoma did most of the choreographing while I did our clothes and masks." Himiko added thoughtfully.

"How did you two make the doves and crows appear? There weren't any cages around and the crows only appeared when the doves flew away." Kirihara's mother asked.

"That would be our secret, if you don't mind." Himiko sadly replied with a small smile on her face.

"Himiko, I hope you didn't mind my request. I didn't have any hidden intentions when I made that request." Himiko's mother said softly.

"Okaa-san, it is okay. It was a good thing Akaya and Syusuke-san chose the songs though." Himiko replied with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Okay, Himiko. Now, your aunts and I would be leaving you teens alone." Himiko's mother said.

"Have a nice evening, you five!" The three mothers chirped before they walked away to their respective husbands.

"Okaa-san is weird." Kirihara and Ryoma muttered under their breaths.

They were surprised at first before all five of them were chuckling silently or under their breaths.

"Ryoma, where did you get the idea for the song and steps anyway?" Kirihara asked after a few moments.

"Nowhere. I just heard the song in one of onee-san's CDs one afternoon." Ryoma shrugged.

"I remember that afternoon. You were sick then and was fast asleep, Akaya. That's why you don't remember it." Himiko patted Akaya's back.

"Did you all get our message though? I'll get mad at you if you didn't." Himiko pouted cutely.

"I did." Fuji said. Kirihara and Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad about that." Himiko laughed softly.

"We danced that for you three too, you know." Himiko added with a smile on her face.

The party soon came to an end. Ryoma and Himiko's dance was the sign that the party was about to end, so everyone bid their farewells to each other, hoping to see each other again in the next reunion party.

* * *

On Himiko's ride to home, her mind kept going back to the song she danced to with her cousin, Ryoma, which was Reflection by Christina Aguilera. She began to sing it very softly while looking at her own reflection.

"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?" She placed her hand on the window.

"When will my reflection show…" She leaned her head on the cool glass.

"Who I am inside?" She softly sang before she drifted off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

By the way, some people might think that Kirihara doesn't understand English much. In my story, he was tutored by Fuji, Himiko and slightly by Ryoma. He's in high school here, afterall.

_**Disclaimer no. 2:**_ I don't own the song, **Reflection**. It belongs to **Christina Aguilera**.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. I'm kinda busy doing other things and stuff. ehehehe...

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	6. Das Argument

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** I decided that I should probably update this story since it's really been quite a while since I typed anything...

No pairings here!

**gunhowitzer:** Don't worry, my friend. They wouldn't be paired with a girl anymore, even as a fiancée and stuff. I also noticed your review in an earlier chapter. Thank you for your magnificent idea. I won't forget to mention that it was **your** idea.

**Lil_Dog:** It isn't **_that_** annoying. Really? Thanks. I seem to have forgotten what story you mean. ehehe... The term you're looking for is **incest**. It may not be allowed but that doesn't mean it isn't possible. Really? Thanks again. Anyways, thanks for the review, dude. I dedicate this one to you, mah friend. _Peace~!_

I would like to thank **Akirafanatic**, l**oveless0097**, , **gunhowitzer**, **LostinMind93** and **lovefuji** for reviewing, faving this story and/or having it on their story alert. Love you all~!

I dedicate this very short chapter for all of you who are my inspiration and drive to not give up on this story I typed. This is not the end, obviously. I just wanted to thank you all properly. :]

I would also like to thank my dear friend, **Lil_Dog**, for always reviewing in every chapter that I post.

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Das Argument [The Argument]**_

The next day, Ryoma and Himiko were arguing about something in hushed voices. It all started when her cousin went to her classroom to talk but they just ended up arguing outside, by the door of her classroom. The rest of the class were either not minding them or were eavesdropping.

"Ryoma, it's only one night. It wouldn't hurt." Himiko reasoned.

"I don't care, nee-san. I have a bad feeling about it." Ryoma retorted.

"You're just nervous, Ryoma." Himiko stated.

"No, I'm not." Ryoma replied.

"Come on, Ryoma. This might be our big break." Himiko changed her tactic.

"Yadda." Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma, I'm serious." Himiko said.

"So am I." Ryoma stated.

"We will go." Himiko stated, her patience wearing thin.

"You can't order me around." Ryoma retorted.

"Yes, I can." Himiko glared at her cousin.

"No, you can't. You can't order me around just because you're older by two years." Ryoma said, mumbling the second sentence.

"Echizen Ryoma, we will go and that's final!" Himiko finalized in her most bossy-mother-like tone.

"Fine. If you want to go, then go but leave me out of it." Ryoma replied calmly before he started to walk away.

"You're not going away, mister!" Himiko gripped Ryoma's right wrist.

"Yes, I am and I'm going now."

What happened after that statement was shocking to all of those who had seen it. Kirihara Himiko, one of the most mature, polite and sweetest seniors in class 3-2 had actually given Echizen Ryoma, her cocky and arrogant brat of a cousin, a sharp ringing slap on his left cheek.

"Nee-san…" Ryoma managed to mutter in his surprise before his gaze on Himiko hardened, grew colder then became unreadable.

He pulled his wrist away from his cousin's grip then walked away, not once looking at her. Himiko had tears flowing down her cheeks but surprise was completely evident in her eyes.

_Did I actually do that?_

In complete disbelief of what she did, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground slowly. She began to cry, muttering phrases and sentences that those students who saw the whole thing couldn't comprehend. They, too, were shocked when she delivered that slap. Himiko cried and cried, mentally apologizing to Ryoma.

_Ryoma… I- I can't believe- I didn't mean- I'm sorry!_

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

_Himiko-nee-san…_

Ryoma thought to himself as he touched his cheek that had a big, red mark on it then he winced. It wasn't of the pain on his cheek though, but on his chest. Just thinking that he and his cousin would argue, even more so like that brought pain to his heart.

When she slapped him, he felt something break. He knew she felt it too with the look in her eyes before he walked away. He didn't want to hurt her so he did just that, walk away. He didn't know how he'll handle being with her later.

_What if she was still angry? What if she does something worse?_

He tried to erase the many questions in his head until one question that brought more pain to his heart than it currently was feeling.

_What if she hates me for good?_

He didn't know how to handle that. She was a special person to him. To him, she was his older sister, no matter how many times they say that she's only his cousin. They were both the only children in their families, unlike Kirihara who had an older sister.

He and Himiko had a somewhat weird relationship, being cousins made it slightly easier but at the same time, harder. They argue and tease each other but in times of need, they would throw themselves in front just to protect the other.

It was hard if they ever had a disagreement. They would simply ignore the other if possible, since they don't want to act like a child, pouting or complaining to others. Last time, poor Kirihara was stuck in the middle when he ate lunch with his cousins until they made up.

"Ryoma-kun…"

A voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked at the mirror to see his ever-smiling sempai, Fuji Syusuke, standing behind him.

"I saw what happened back there…" Fuji started, his smile gone by then.

"A-ah…" Ryoma said uneasily.

"What were you and Himiko-san talking about?" Fuji directly asked, looking at the teen's reflection on the mirror.

"It's about the performance nee-san and I did at the party." Ryoma admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"She wanted to go but I didn't." Ryoma added quickly.

"Why?" Fuji asked somewhat hesitantly. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Bad feeling. Similar to the one I had before what happened to you, sempai." Ryoma replied, deciding to explain a bit to let Fuji know.

Fuji went rigid after hearing what Ryoma said. He suddenly remembered what happened that night.

* * *

_**3 years ago; Seigaku High**_

"Is something the matter, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma had excused him from his talk with his classmates. It was graduation for the third years and they were talking about which university they were going to enroll in.

"Fuji-sempai, what ever you do, don't go home alone." Ryoma ordered seriously.

"I also told this to the other sempai-tachi. Please…" Ryoma said in a begging tone.

Fuji's eyes opened and looked at the younger teen before him. He closed his eyes afterwards then nodded.

* * *

_But I still went home alone anyways…_

Fuji shook away the old memories and focused on the matter at hand.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Fuji asked.

"She doesn't know about what happened to you." Ryoma replied.

"You didn't tell her?" Fuji asked.

"It's your secret, sempai. It's your choice if you want to tell her or not, not mine. I have no right to tell her that." Ryoma replied.

"A-ah… Thank you, Ryoma-kun." Fuji told him. Ryoma just nodded.

"So what will you do now?" Fuji asked.

"I… I don't know…" Ryoma admitted as he looked away.

"Why don't t you talk to her?" Fuji suggested.

Ryoma thought carefully of Fuji's suggestion and approved of it. It was the best thing he could do then.

"Thank you, Syusuke-sempai." Ryoma said as he faced Fuji.

The older boy saw the emotion in Ryoma's eyes. The younger boy was worried but was willing to patch things up with his cousin. Ryoma truly cared about Himiko.

"I'll let you guys talk at the roof. Wait for her there." Fuji said, willing to help the two make up.

* * *

_**With Himiko…**_

"Himiko-san?" She heard a soft voice say.

"Come in…" She said loud enough for the person to hear her.

The person entered the classroom she was hiding in. When she looked up, it was her dear friend, Fuji Syusuke. He took a seat beside her.

"Syusuke-san, why are you here?" Himiko asked as she gave him a kind smile.

"I heard what happened between you and Ryoma-kun…" Fuji started.

"Oh, that…" Himiko's smile faded away and was replaced by a look of worry.

"Have you seen Ryoma around?" Himiko asked. Fuji nodded.

"Is he okay? Was he still angry at me?" Himiko asked but her last question was stuck in her throat.

"Does he hate me?" Himiko asked before she looked away.

"He's okay. He isn't angry at you. He also doesn't hate you." Fuji answered her questions.

_These two are so alike…_

"What am I going to do, Syusuke-san? I don't know how I can show my face to him. It's the first time I actually hit him." Himiko cried.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Fuji suggested smoothly.

Himiko was easier to talk to than Ryoma since she was more verbal with her thoughts and feelings than Ryoma.

"I don't think I can…" Himiko said softly.

"Do you have anything else in mind?" Fuji asked.

"No…" Himiko drifted off.

"Then you'll talk to him." Fuji said then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Himiko asked.

"Follow me to the roof." Fuji said as he opened the door.

Himiko stood up and followed her friend there. When they reached the roof, Fuji closed the door behind her. That's when she noticed she wasn't alone there.

"Himiko-nee-san?" A voice asked.

She looked up to see her dear cousin, Ryoma. She didn't hold back and approached him. Ryoma thought she was going to hit him again when suddenly, she hugged him instead.

"Himiko-nee-san?" Ryoma asked softly.

"I… I'm so sorry, Ryoma!" Himiko cried as she hugged her cousin tighter against her chest.

"I hope you aren't angry at me, Ryoma. I really am sorry." Himiko said before her cries got worse.

Ryoma was speechless but hugged his cousin back. When Himiko felt him hug back, she just broke down. She dragged both of them to the ground. A few minutes later, Ryoma pulled away from Himiko.

"It's okay, nee-san. I forgive you." Ryoma said as he used a tissue to wipe away her tears.

Fuji gave him a small pack of tissues before he left to find Himiko. Ryoma finally knew why his weird sempai gave him that.

"We won't go to the party if you don't feel like it, okay?" Himiko said.

"Thank you, Himiko-nee-san." Ryoma replied.

Himiko hugged her cousin against her as she began to cry again. Silently, they thanked the person who helped them out this time.

_Thank you, Fuji Syusuke._

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. I'm kinda busy doing other things and stuff. ehehehe...

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	7. Hilflosigkeit

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** I decided that I should probably update this story since it's really been quite a while since I typed anything...

No pairings here!

**Lil_Dog:** I'm glad you got it, Lil_Dog. As for Ryoma and Himiko, they needed a base, a mark where their relationship as cousins lie. I tried to make them as human as I can without them being OOC. About Ryoma being more like a child and Himiko being more mature, I guess that's your view. To me, Himiko was just being stubborn like her cousin. As for your comment about Himiko being tougher even if she's a girl, I was slightly offended. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's weaker. I've proved that to you many times back then, remember? Anyways, thanks for the review, dude. I dedicate this one to you, mah friend.

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **__**Hilflosigkeit**__** [Cluelessness]**_

The next day, Himiko and Ryoma ignored all the looks they received when they entered the school campus. They guessed that the ones who saw them, other than Fuji that is, had mentioned it to some other people and spread the news to the whole school.

"They're quite bothersome, neh?" Himiko asked her cousin in a whisper.

Ryoma simply nodded as they approached their friends and cousin. Fuji, Tezuka and Kirihara were waiting by the front entrance.

"Hey guys." Himiko sighed.

"What's the matter, nee-san?" Kirihara asked.

The younger teen wasn't informed about the fight his cousins had the day before. They wanted to stay that way but Himiko didn't have any other reason to say to him.

"She's tired from the late practice we had yesterday." Ryoma lied for her after noticing his discomfort.

Himiko gave him a thankful look before smiling at her cousin.

"I'll be okay, Akaya. Just a little tired like Ryoma said." Himiko waved her hand dismissingly.

"Okay…" Kirihara said but he was still doubtful of his cousins' words.

Himiko hoped that Kirihara would ask further. As if granting her wish, Fuji spoke up.

"Practicing for what, Himiko-san?"

Okay. She was now wishing that Fuji just kept his mouth shut. She gave Fuji a very small glare before looking at her cousin, Ryoma, for help. Ryoma caught her look then inwardly sighed.

"Himitsu." Ryoma simply said.

Himiko mentally smacked her head and mentally scolded herself.

_Why didn't **I** think of that?_

"Oh? Why are you the one answering for Himiko-san, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked with his smile still in place.

Himiko was threatened to really strangle the ever-smiling teen right then and there.

_Fuji Syusuke, you're so dead when I get my hands on you…_

It was Ryoma's turn to give a small glare at his smiling sempai before sighing inwardly.

_What a bothersome sempai I have…_

"I was the one who held the late practice. It was my fault she's tired." Ryoma lied smoothly.

_Damn. It's like those times again. Saying lies after lies…_

Ryoma mentally cursed. Fuji was really going to pay big time. He hates having to lie so much again.

_Isn't my life a big lie enough?_

Ryoma thought, inwardly sad. He was getting tired of all of this. Sure, he had Kirihara. The green-eyed teen would surely understand what he felt that time because of what happened before but being the person he was lying to, it wasn't going to help at all.

_Why do I get myself in these kinds of messes?_

Ryoma mentally asked for no reason at all. He sighed deeply; feeling tired all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, Himiko noticed the difference in the way Ryoma held himself. Her cousin was beginning to slouch. When Himiko looked at Ryoma's face, she inwardly gasped. Ryoma was becoming pale and tiredness was obvious in his features.

When Ryoma started to sway a little, Himiko held him up discreetly. She mentally thanked the Gods that no one noticed as they were busy talking about something else.

"Hey guys. Ryoma and I need to talk for a while. See you later." Himiko said coolly before walking away, nearly dragging her sleepy cousin along the way.

When they were out of sight of their friends, Himiko carried her cousin to the infirmary.

* * *

**_Later…_**

_Where am I?_

Ryoma thought as he woken up. He only remembered that Himiko was carrying him to somewhere before he finally passed out. Suddenly, he heard a gasp. He turned his head to the source to see his cousin.

"Himiko-nee-san…"

"Ryoma, you're finally awake!" Himiko hugged her cousin to her chest, feeling relieved, then let him go.

"Why am I here, nee-san?" Ryoma asked when he took note that he was in the infirmary.

"You passed out on the way here, Ryoma. The nurse said that you've probably been really stressed and tired." Himiko explained as she sat on the side of the bed.

Ryoma didn't speak as his mind went back to a certain person at home. Just when his mind started to wander, Himiko handed him a bento.

"Here's your lunch. Aunt Rinko went here herself since you left it in your haste this morning." Himiko explained.

"Okaa-san…" Ryoma's fist tightened as he stared at the bento. He slowly opened it to reveal some of his favorite foods.

_Okaa-san…_

Ryoma thought sadly as a small, melancholic smile broke played on his lips. This did not go unnoticed to Himiko though, but she kept quiet, letting her cousin have his peace for once.

_What happened to you in the years I wasn't here, Ryoma?_

Himiko sadly thought, as she held back silent tears.

_If I only came sooner like I had originally planned, could this might still happen to Ryoma?_

Himiko thought as she watched her silent cousin ate his lunch in peace. It was so rare to see him so peaceful these days. He was always hiding behind that mask of his, untrusting and cold. That's when it hit her.

_Why is Ryoma so untrusting and cold to others? Could that mask of his the one protecting him from something? Did something happen to him back then?_

Questions came to her one after the other but it focused on one thing.

_Ryoma's life, before I came… What was it like?_

Those were the only words in her head. She knew much about her cousin but it wasn't even half of it. She didn't want hear his life story; she just wanted to know what happened to her cousin. Unknown to her, it was Ryoma's life story that she needed to hear.

"Himiko-nee-san…" She heard that smooth voice call her out of her thoughts.

"Did okaa-san say or give anything to you for me?" Ryoma asked, inwardly nervous.

"Oh! Aunt Rinko told me to give you this." Himiko gave a piece of paper to the boy.

Ryoma took it and opened it gently, as if it would tear if he didn't. He carefully read the contents then sighed in relief.

"Now that's done, let's go home." Himiko said as she stood up and took their bags.

Ryoma glanced at the clock and noticed the time. That's when he slowly realized that he slept the whole day of school. Even with that in mind, he just nodded at his cousin then followed the older teen. They were seen by their cousin and friends by the gates.

"Ryoma-kun, your teacher told me to give you this. It's your homework." Fuji said as he handed a few papers to Ryoma.

"Thanks, Syusuke-sempai…" Ryoma muttered as he took it then placed it in his bag.

"Guys, Ryoma needs to go home early today. See you tomorrow!" Himiko said while she started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow!" They heard Fuji and Kirihara say before they went out of hearing range.

* * *

_**Later that evening; Himiko's room…**_

Himiko had been thinking about Ryoma and his past for quite a time now. She knew he was keeping something from her, she knows that for sure.

_So does Syusuke-san and Akaya… I don't know much about Kunimitsu-san's though…_

She didn't know why but she had a weird feeling that her cousins and friends were somehow connected to one another. She focused on Tezuka first.

_Kunimitsu-san was saddened because his fiancée was murdered. That's what he told me._

Himiko wrote that under Tezuka's name on a page of her notebook .

_The killer was never captured. He never told me how she was murdered and why though._

She added that to her notes. On the next page, she wrote Fuji's name on top.

_Syusuke-san goes to the hospital monthly for his check-up. He has been doing that for nearly three years._

She took that first note down.

_So that means something happened to him during the end of his third year of middle school. I wonder what…_

She turned the page then wrote Kirihara's name.

_Akaya was always sensitive about his family life, mostly if it was about his nee-chan…_

She noted that down.

_Now that I thought about it, I never met his nee-chan yet…_

She also wrote that down before turning the page. She wrote Ryoma's name on top.

_Well, Ryoma is extremely sensitive and private about his life, mostly about his family…_

She took that down as her first note.

_He acts differently when Aunt Rinko is involved though. I should write that down._

She did just that then saw a small connection on her notes in Fuji's then Ryoma's when she read it all.

_For Syusuke-san, something happened to him three years ago, by the end of his third year of middle school... For Ryoma, he's extremely sensitive and private when it's about Aunt Rinko…_

The wheels in her head were turning as she thought up the possible time for Fuji and possible reason for Ryoma.

_Syusuke-san's time was the end of his third year, to be exact. Ryoma's reason was Aunt Rinko._

She wrote that down in their respective pages before she went to sleep. Unknown of what she's getting herself into…

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. I'm kinda busy doing other things and stuff. ehehehe...

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	8. Buch der Erinnerungen: Meine Mutter

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** I was only able to post this chapter since school had already started. I was supposed to post this last Tuesday but my parents started the ban on my computer usage on weekdays. T-T

No pairings here!

**Lil_Dog:** Don't mind it. It's okay. I'm glad you remember that and learned your lesson with the smacks **and **hits I gave you. _**Hmph!**_ Ryoma isn't usually tough. He just let's things pass mostly to his liking and advantage. It works everytime with me. **_*evil laugh*_** I guess that's _your _opinion. I think it's quite sad, in my _non_-sadistic part. I understood that part quite **clearly**, with the life I currently am living. **_*sighs*_** There's a reason why some don't mind it at all. Some **are **better off not meddling much with their friends' affairs, mostly if that _certain _friend dislikes invasion of privacy like that. :] Learning lessons, eh? I hope it's something useful for you. If it's not, don't mind it. A **useless **lesson for you would be lost. ... Don't mind it. I would be updating later than my usual **too**. This one for example. :] Yes, it is. Anyways, thanks for the review, dude. I dedicate this one to you, mah friend.

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Buch der Erinnerungen: Meine Mutter [Book of Memories: My Mother]**_

Himiko and Ryoma were walking one afternoon. They were both busy with their own thoughts as they made their way to their destination. After a few minutes of walking, they were finally there, the park. They went to the hill where they usually conversed privately.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Himiko-nee-san?" Ryoma asked as he stared at the cloudly sky.

"Ryoma, can you promise me that you'll answer every question I ask, even if your answer is very cryptic and short?" Himiko stared at her hands on her lap. Ryoma glanced at her before looking back at the sky.

"Sure."

"Did something happen to Aunt Rinko before I came?" Himiko asked after taking a deep breath.

"Hai." Ryoma answered with his voice monotone.

"Did it happen before or after you knew about Akaya?" Himiko asked, choosing her questions carefully.

She had checked the newspapers and researched about what happened to her cousins' and friends' lives before she came and knew them. It took her a week to do all that and more. She just needed to confirm her doubts.

"Before." Ryoma said.

"Did it have anything to do with a kidnapping?" Himiko warily asked.

"Much worse, Himiko-nee-san…" Ryoma told her, his voice cold and dark.

"Let me guess. Aunt Rinko was almost killed." Himiko replied bluntly.

Ryoma quickly looked at her, his eyes wider than before. Himiko looked at him with sad eyes but there was no pity.

"You can trust me with this, Ryoma. You need to open up." Himiko told him as she placed a hand on his cheek.

He touched her hand before putting it down. He looked away, asking himself if he should tell her what happened. He looked at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"It happened during my second year of middle school. I was walking home alone from a late practice when I heard footsteps behind me. I started to walk faster and even went through the park even." Ryoma started.

"All of a sudden, someone hit the back of my head. I didn't know what happened but when I woke up; I was in some room I didn't recognize. I was able to loosen the rope around my wrists by a bit before someone came into the room." He paused for a bit, not used to talking so much.

"He kept me there for a few days, I think. One afternoon, I heard sirens outside. While my captor was busy with them, a policeman went through the window to help me. We were able to go outside when one of the man's henchmen came." He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"The policeman shot the guy in the arm to disable him, just enough time for us to escape. When we were about to go back to the front where the cars were, the policeman was shot. I was about to hide when I heard the man's voice." Ryoma fisted his hands until his knuckles were white.

"He said something about not letting another brat escape from him before I heard a gunshot. He was quite near so even if I ran, I would be hit, grazed at the very least. I was suddenly pushed to my side by someone, making me avoid getting shot." Ryoma took another deep breath as he paused.

"It was okaa-san who pushed me and got shot instead. The man, seeing he missed, quickly ran away with his henchmen. The police tried to catch him but lost him. They focused on okaa-san. She was shot badly on the shoulder when the paramedics checked her wound."

Himiko's eyes widened at that. Worry evident into the young woman's face.

"Okaa-san nearly died of blood loss since the nearest hospital was a couple of blocks away from where we were. She was kept in the hospital for nearly half a year. It wasn't because of the blood loss but she was slowly dying of an incurable disease. She was given heavy meds at first before they gave her some medicine to help her a bit." Ryoma ended his story, eyes welled up with tears.

Himiko didn't say a word as she enveloped her cousin in a hug, crying away. Ryoma let some of his tears fall slowly as his book of memories opened up in that heart-breaking chapter. He felt so helpless back then.

_Okaa-san…_

Ryoma gripped the front of Himiko's shirt as he choked back a sob. It pained him to remember his dear mother in that state. She was dying and he knew it. She needed him now but she let him live his life.

_Okaa-san…_

"Let it go, Ryoma. It's only us…" He heard his cousin whisper to his ears.

He let his wall break down and cried his heart out. His mother was still young, with more things she could accomplish and achieve. She had a bright future ahead of her, just like what his grandfather told him when he was younger.

"It's unfair, nee-san…" He muttered.

"Why did it have to be okaa-san? Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be my mother?" Ryoma muttered with his voice thick with tears.

Himiko felt broken then and there. She didn't need Ryoma to tell her about Rinko. It was obvious with the way he was acting. She was right yet again but it pained her that it was true. She tightened her grip on the younger teen.

_I don't know, Ryoma. I wish I knew as well…_

She cried along with him. They barely noticed the once cloudy skies turned gray and wept with them. It was cold but they ignored that. Their tears started to mix with the rain.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Himiko and Ryoma walked back to the Echizen Residence, drenched to the bone but felt better than ever. She was allowed to stay for the night as the rain hadn't stopped.

They ate dinner after a bath and changing to warmer clothes. Later that night, they decided to sleep early. The tiredness they ignored before finally came back to them full force.

Ryoma fell asleep as soon as he lied down on his bed. Himiko stifled a chuckle as she stared at her cousin. She moved a few strands from her sleeping cousin's face.

_I promise you that I'll capture him, Ryoma. I'll send him to hell and back if I have to…_

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Since school has already started, my update would be every two or three weeks. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! *bows deeply*

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Schatten K. +**


	9. BdE: Meine ältere Schwester

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** I was only able to post this chapter since school had already started. I was supposed to post this last Tuesday but my parents started the ban on my computer usage on weekdays. T-T

No pairings here!

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Buch der Erinnerungen: Meine ältere Schwester [Book of Memories: My Older Sister]**_

Himiko and Kirihara were walking to the secluded part of the park where they often went with Ryoma. The silence was kind of awkward but still comfortable. Only when they were seated beside a tree did they break the silence.

"You wanted to know about onee-san?" Kirihara asked.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions. Please do answer me even if it is very short and cryptic." Himiko replied, looking directly at the green-eyed teen.

"Sure, Himiko-nee-san." He said after a few minutes.

"Thank you, Akaya…" Himiko said before she thought of where she could start.

_I'll just follow what I did to Ryoma a few days ago…_

"Did something happen to her before I came?" Himiko asked.

"Hai." Kirihara replied.

"Before or after you knew of Ryoma?" Himiko asked.

"Before." Kirihara replied.

"Did it have to do with a kidnapping?" Himiko asked.

"Much worse, Himiko-nee-san… It was much worse…" Kirihara replied sadly.

"It was traumatizing, wasn't it…" Himiko said in a low voice.

"Hai…" Kirihara replied in a whisper, holding back tears. Himiko hugged him and patted his back gently.

"It's okay to cry, Akaya. Just let it go this time. Let it out…" Himiko whispered to his ear comfortingly.

_Hai, Himiko-nee-san…_

He thought before letting himself cry against his cousin. He let silent tears fall as he thought of what happened to his dear older sister.

"She was raped, Himiko-nee-san." Kirihara admitted in between short sobs.

Himiko was frozen when she heard that. Her only female cousin left was raped by some freak…

_Why did it have to be her? I could've been there for her!_

Himiko thought as she began to cry with Kirihara. Her heart broke for them. She didn't want them to remember it but she swore on her grandmother's grave that she'll find out and destroy the root of her cousins' and friends' misery.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Akaya." Himiko softly said but Kirihara shook his head in reply as he pulled away.

"She was walking home one afternoon from school. She used her usual way home." Akaya started.

"Everyone there knew her, mostly for her strength in fighting when someone dared to hurt her friends. Onee-san wasn't feared but respected there. She always let herself fall for others, mostly if they are her loved ones."

Kirihara let out a shallow but sincere chuckle.

"From what she told me, a man approached her. She didn't pay him attention at all and just passed him by. When she passed by the more quiet part, she felt something hit the back of her head and then complete blackness."

Kirihara fisted his hands over his lap.

"When she woke up, she was in a dark room. She felt cold when a breeze passed by. That's when she noticed that her clothes were missing. She only had a thin blanket to cover her. She tried to sit up but that's when she noted that her back side hurt and felt something in her."

Kirihara let a blush rise to his cheeks. It was of embarrassment. It was the first time he ever relayed the story his sister told him.

"She tried to know what it was but the door suddenly opened. To her surprise, it was the man earlier. She didn't tell me anything after that but all she told me was that it was the worst thing that she had ever experienced..."

_Akaya…_

Himiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't say that I understand what you're feeling because I honestly don't…" Himiko started in a whisper, catching Kirihara's attention.

"The most sincere thing I could say is that, it may be close but I can't feel the extent of the hurt you felt because it never happened to me or anyone that dear to me before…" Himiko admitted.

"But that doesn't mean you can't open up to me about what you felt, Akaya… I'm right here when you need me now. I can be a phone call away if I'm not there personally. I already feel bad that I wasn't here when I could've helped…"

Akaya hugged his cousin tight to comfort her. Their heart ached for understanding but they knew the other doesn't fully understand.

_It's the closest thing we've got…_

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** I would start to focus more on this story since I have found my way back here! I have all the titles planned and ready. I just need to type the content. My updates will still be in the two to three weeks range.

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Schatten K. +**


	10. Buch der Erinnerungen: Mich

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis in anyway or form.

**A/N:** Finally! I thought I was never gonna be able to post this chapter this weekend! I was so busy the past few days and I still have a busy schedule ahead of me... T-T

No pairings here!

**Title:** **Gebrochen Lächeln** can be translated to **Broken Smiles** in German.

**Lil_Dog:** Dude, you really need to read more carefully. His sister went through it _**twice**_. The first time was when she was unconscious but she was conscious on the second time. Yups. This is the third part of _**Buch der Erinnerungen**_. Brutal my face, dude! Brutal doesn't even start it! Anyways, thanks for the review dude. _Peace~!_

**Warning:** Short Chapter and Possible OOCness of characters.

Rating **might** go up in later chapters.

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Buch der Erinnerungen: Mich [Book of Memories: Myself]  
_**

It has been a week after she had her talk with Akaya when she was able to have her private talk with Fuji.

"So you finally want to know about my monthly check-ups…"

It was a statement, not a question that Fuji said. He looked out the fence to nowhere.

"Yeah. Do you want to tell me some other time?" Himiko asked, looking at the sky with her back against the wire fence.

"This talk has been a few weeks late. I thought Ryoma-kun already told you." Fuji replied, still not looking at Himiko.

"Ryoma knows?" Himiko asked, glancing at the fair-haired teen.

"He's the only one other than my family who completely knows the truth. For some reason, it started with him…" Fuji let out a soft sigh.

"We have all the time, Syusuke-san. Take your time…" Himiko told him in a reassuring way.

"Saa… Then let me start from our middle school graduation." Fuji replied.

Himiko nodded as she looked up at the sky to avoid her attention from wavering.

"Ryoma-kun excused me while I was talking with a few friends of mine. When we were away, he begged me that whatever I did, I should not go home alone." Fuji started.

Himiko gave a small nod before Fuji continued.

"After the graduation, I ate with them in Taka-san's family restaurant. Everyone left either when their parents picked them up or with someone else. I, on the other hand, went home alone after everyone else since onee-san was busy."

Fuji cleared his throat slightly.

"When I was almost home, I was suddenly knocked out. I didn't know what happened but when I woke up; I was in some dark room of some sort. I was stuck with a few tattered clothes and was rarely fed with enough food for the days I spent there."

Fuji fingered his shirt slightly.

"One night, a man came up my window and helped me escape. I don't recall much of what happened after that but my captor's henchmen had surrounded us. The man who helped me took care of them while I was unconscious, or so says he…"

Fuji looked at Himiko who was paying close attention to every word that he said.

"He took me to the hospital but the last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness again was Ryoma-kun's voice saying what a baka I was… The last thought I had was that he was right. He did tell me to not go home alone."

Himiko thoughtfully nodded as she held back tears.

"Ever since then, I trusted Ryoma-kun's gut feelings most of the time because he rarely shows his worry for others…" Fuji ended.

_Syusuke-san… Ryoma…_

She gave Fuji a hug but she was the one who cried.

"That was why he didn't want us to perform, right?" Himiko asked with her voice thick with tears.

All she got was silence.

"Please tell me, Syusuke-san…" Himiko begged.

She looked at Fuji with tear-filled eyes. Her heart was aching so much from what she heard. She had finally connected Ryoma's and Fuji's experiences.

"Yes, you're right." Fuji replied.

Himiko let him go then slumped to the floor, not minding if she looked like a complete mess then. She didn't care anymore. Her heart ached so much for her cousins and friend. She still has to talk to Tezuka too but it was only about details.

_Why them, Kami-sama? Why did it have to be them?_

Himiko cried on and on. It felt like she was being torn apart.

_Why couldn't it have been me instead, Kami-sama? Why punish them?_

Fuji patted her back comfortingly as she cried herself to exhaustion. She was on the verge of sleeping when she was able to mutter a few words to Fuji.

"I'll kill him for you, Syusuke-san… I promise…"**_  
_**

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** This was really a short chapter. For more details, please refer to the _**Prologue**_~! I didn't want to retype the events of the prologue... .

The next chapter would be a short one as well. It might be even shorter than this one!

Anyways, please Comment or Review!

**+ Schatten K. +**


	11. Buch der Erinnerungen: Meine Verlobte to

I know I haven't updated in a very long time, and you must hate me, but I had my reasons! Our computer kept breaking down and school was so time-taking. Anyways, I don't want to take up more of your time, dear reader. Here's the tenth chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Buch der Erinnerungen: Meine Verlobte tot [Book of Memories: My Dead Fiancée]**_

Tezuka and Himiko walked to a more shaded part of the park one quiet afternoon. It was only a few days after her talk with Fuji. She was ready to collect the last few parts of her friend's situation.

"You wanted to talk about her." Tezuka said before they sat down.

"Yes. I know it might be a sensitive topic but can you please tell me." Himiko replied.

The older teen looked at her when he felt a hand over his. She was looking at him with what seemed to be worried and caring eyes, much like his late fiancée's. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"One night, we were walking home. We had dinner with our families but they decided to give us some private time." Tezuka started after Himiko removed her hand from its earlier position.

"We were at a more secluded part of the park, just near the old pond where you and I often went to back then. Just then, a man came out of the bushes with two guns, each one pointed at us." Tezuka cleared his throat a bit.

"The man told us to separate. We followed his orders but when he pulled the trigger of the gun pointed at me, she pushed me down. She got shot instead only in her right shoulder. We stood up and ran away from the man." Himiko placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"She was beginning to weaken from blood loss so we made our way to the hospital. When we were near the entrance, the man reappeared and blocked our way out. She threw a rock at him to distract him." Himiko covered her mouth in shock after taking her hand away from him.

"Just as we made it a few steps away from him, he shot at her many times. She avoided some but still got hit in her other shoulder, side and finally her chest." Tezuka grew quiet after that.

_Oh my…_

Himiko stood up and went before him. She hugged him tight, not minding where his head might be against. A few tears left her closed eyes and ran down her pale cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Kunimitsu-san. I'm so sorry…" She cried and placed her head over his.

Tezuka patted her back gently to comfort her. He couldn't do much with his head against her chest. Himiko's grip grew tighter but she slipped down to his level first.

"Why wasn't he caught, Kunimitsu-san? Please tell me. I _**need**_ to know." Himiko said when she pulled away.

_Please…_

"He ran away before I could call the police but not before shooting at her three more times at her chest, as if to assure him that she really was dead."

Himiko's eyes widened before it was filled with tears again. She hugged him again and cried against his chest.

"Why does this keep happening?" She cried in a low tone, voice thick with tears.

_Did it really need to end up like this?_

* * *

_**Later…**_

Tezuka and Himiko walked to her house to explain why she talked to them about what happened to them before.

"Before I tell you all my reason, let me share _**my**_ story to all of you…" Himiko told them once they were seated in her living room.

The four males nodded then made sure they were comfortable. It was going to be a long afternoon. They were sure of it.

_It's my turn, guys. You do have the right to know now…_

Himiko cleared her throat before she began her own story of her experience.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! The next chapter will be out soon, I promise!

This is Last Alice signing out.


	12. BdE: Onkel meines Freundes

Here's the chapter I promised a couple of minutes ago! hehehehe... This is my last chapter update for this story for a very long while. I'm staying with my grandparents' house again and our laptop is broke.

I got the idea from one of my dreams a couple of nights ago. Quite weird but helpful, neh? Well, enough about that. Here's the eleventh chapter and on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Buch der Erinnerungen: Onkel meines Freundes [Book of Memories: My Dear Friend]**_

"I once had this really cool friend back in London. His name was Karuze. They have been living in London for as long as I did, three years…" Himiko started calmly.

"He had such an awesome family too, but he had a really weird uncle that usually took care of him, a sort-of second father to him." The teens before her nodded, a sign for her to continue.

"One day, Karuze had gotten into a horrible accident. On our way home, a group of tugs stopped us and tried to take our stuff. As usual, Karuze told them to go away with his fists and ended up in another fight."

Himiko stared uneasily at her closed fists on her lap.

"Suddenly, one of the guys took out a knife and aimed for him. I pushed Karuze away in time but I got slashed instead."

Himiko showed them her scar on her shoulder to her elbow.

"Karuze got really angry and punched the guy out cold. The other guys, seeing as their friend has fallen, grew angry and took out their own knives. They began slashing at us but we only got scratches and a few cuts."

Himiko showed them a few of her thin scars from that incident.

"Karuze managed to get one of the knives from one of the thugs and used that to block the slashes aimed at us. Since I was focused on some others, I didn't notice someone slash at Karuze."

Himiko's voice grew cold at that.

"Karuze had one deep gash on his back. The thugs, looking triumphant at what they managed to do, began to leave only for me to knock them out while I called an ambulance. It was too late though. He was dead on arrival."

Himiko sobbed silently.

"The thugs confessed that they didn't want to kill him but they were still charged. His uncle, who was in Italy then, took the nearest flight back for Karuze's funeral. His uncle was furious at me when he saw me, blaming Karuze's death on me."

She broke out to more pained sobs at the memory.

"I didn't know what to say. I was there but I was busy watching my back and his. It wasn't like I wanted Karuze to die! He was my best friend of all time for God's sake! The only guy I ever really loved and loved me back…"

Ryoma and the other three were shocked at the revelation. None of them expected that kind of revelation.

"Himiko-nee-san…" Ryoma called out softly.

Himiko looked at her cousin only to be enveloped in a comforting, warm hug. She began to cry harder.

_I miss you, Karuze. I really do…_

"He was the one you always talked about, wasn't he?" She heard her cousin's soft voice mutter to her ear.

She just nodded, not trusting her voice. Ryoma sadly looked at her with nearly tear-filled eyes.

_He was the one she was supposed to be with…_

Ryoma was no psychic but he knew true love when he saw it, even if he was usually accused of being dense, and what his female cousin was still experiencing was a complete heartbreak, an unexpected twist of fate. Himiko just kept on crying against her youngest cousin's hard chest, remembering all the times she and Karuze shared.

_Why did you have to leave me behind like this, Karuze? I thought we were going to be together longer._

"Everyone has final words, nee-san. It's always for the person they love the most."

She heard Ryoma mutter to her ear. She nodded shakily and remembered the last thing her dear Karuze told her.

"_I'll never leave you, Himiko. We'll never be completely apart because we're connected in our hearts."_

"He'll never leave you, Himiko-nee-san. You'll never be completely apart because you're connected in your hearts."

Himiko was shocked at her cousin's words but calmed down after hearing it.

"That's what he told me before we shared his last dying breath." Himiko said with her voice thick with tears.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope it was okay. Please review! I would really appreciate it.

This is Last Alice signing out.


	13. Ein Puzzle für fünf

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** I can't believe the last time I updated this story was back in our vacation! I hope this little chapter could make up for it.

**Warning:** It's short and there might be OOCness, kind of.

Hope you would like the twelfth chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ein Puzzle für fünf [A Puzzle for Five]**

"Let's go back to business." Himiko said after she wiped away her tears after composing herself.

It wasn't the right time to be crying about Karuze's death. She had done that for months after his death but it will never bring him back, no matter how many tears she cries.

"You told us that you managed to connect our situations?" Kirihara started.

"Yeah, about that, I talked to each and everyone of you personally, asking to know what happened to you before I came back here in Japan, before you four met me." Himiko started as she took out one folder from her bag.

The four boys looked at the folder, wondering what it contains.

"Seeing as Syusuke-san's and Ryoma's situations connect more, I based my research from there." Himiko said as she took out five photos from the folder.

The first one was of Fuji on a hospital bed, still covered in blood. The second was Ryoma, lying on a hospital bed, fast asleep. The third one was of Kirihara walking out of the hospital with his older sister. The fourth one was of Tezuka sitting on a bed, being examined by a doctor. The last one was of Himiko, getting treated by a medic in the ambulance.

"The very first happening is Karuze's death, seeing as that happened a month before Syusuke-san's kidnapping incident," Himiko placed her picture and Fuji's side-by-side then continued, "followed by Ryoma's incident couple of months later." Himiko said as she placed Ryoma's picture beside Fuji's.

"The last two are Akaya's and Kunimitsu-san's incidents which are only 2 months apart." Himiko said as she placed Kirihara's picture next to Ryoma's followed by Tezuka's picture.

"The next clue is that all five incidents have a thing in common, the appearance of this guy." Himiko said as she revealed a shadowed picture of Karuze's killer.

The four boys confirmed that he was the guy they have seen, or was described by his sister in Kirihara's case.

"What I know about this guy is that he has some goons, a lot of strings and is good at hiding himself. He is connected to all five cases but I'm not sure about exactly why."

Himiko sighed as she slumped on her seat. All of them were quiet for a while until Ryoma suddenly straightened up.

"I need to make a call." Ryoma said as he took out his phone.

He dialed a number but after a couple of rings, no one answered. He tried another one but the result was the same. He sent a quick message to them before keeping his phone back in his pocket.

"Who did you try to contact?" Himiko asked.

"Two rich bastards." Ryoma simply replied as he impatiently waited for his phone to ring.

Just as Ryoma was about to reach the end of his string, his phone rang. Ryoma hid a smile and his joy when he checked the caller's ID.

"Hello?" Ryoma asked in an innocent tone, wanting to irk the person, or maybe people, on the other end of the line.

"Squirt."

"Hey Four-eyes." Ryoma replied in a surprisingly light tone, considering the heaviness of the matter they were facing.

"Why did you call?"

"Remember our deal?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed with his silk sheets wrapping around his neck." Ryoma replied in a bored voice when he heard the voice he was waiting to hear.

His companions didn't know how to react to the quick transition of emotions and tones of Ryoma.

"Get to the point, Brat."

Ryoma nearly smiled when he heard the annoyance in that person's voice, but he settled for a smirk.

"I need you to help us with something, my dear Monkey King."

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

The next chapter would be a short one as well. It might be even shorter than this one!

Anyways, please Comment or Review!


	14. Helfen Sie mir

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** I know I said I will rewrite my stories and stuff but I grew motivated and started writing again. I'm not sure if this the scenes from this chapter and the ones after this would change, but I'm sure my format would change.

**Warning:** It's short and there might be OOCness, kind of.

Hope you would like the thirteenth chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Helfen Sie mir [Help Me]**_

"I need you to help us with something, my dear Monkey King."

Atobe moved away from the phone and hid his face which had a light shade of red already. He inwardly cursed for letting Oshitari keep it in loud-speaker. He glanced at his teammates to see most of them stifling their laughter.

"Oh? You have nothing to say now?" Ryoma asked.

"Atobe's a bit busy, squirt." Oshitari replied for Atobe.

"Don't worry, Monkey King. You're cute when you blush."

Ryoma's chuckle was heard after his comment. When Atobe heard that, the blush on his face didn't get any lighter. In fact, the opposite thing happened.

"You said that needed ore-sama's help, Brat?" Atobe asked when he was sure that his blush was gone.

"Come over to Himiko-nee-san's house in twenty minutes. Four-eyes can just look it up." Ryoma replied.

"Is that all, squirt?" Oshitari asked.

"Oh! Tell Monkey King that if he doesn't changes our sheets, he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Ryoma reminded.

Before anything else could be said, Ryoma had already hanged up. His teammates had given in and began laughing their asses off, except Oshitari who was only chuckling, quite used to the dark-haired brat's antics. Atobe, much like the other times the dark-haired brat did that, had a dark red blush on his face. From embarrassment, anger or something else, his teammates didn't know. On the other hand, on Ryoma's side, the scene was quite similar except for the blushing.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Kirihara said before laughing his ass off. "It sounds like it wasn't the first time too, Ryoma-kun." Fuji said with his smile back on his face.

"Oshitari-sempai, Atobe-sempai and I had a little quality time together two years ago." Ryoma replied. "How long was that 'quality time together'?" Himiko asked, a little suspicious at what her youngest cousin was implying.

"It's still on-going until now." Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

"Brat!"

"Monkey King's early for a change." Ryoma said as he stood up with a smirk on his face.

He let them in then they all sat on one couch with Ryoma in the middle of Oshitari and Atobe. He did the necessary introductions quickly.

"Himiko-nee-san needs your help." Ryoma said before slouching on his seat, leaning more towards Oshitari, knowing that Atobe was a little furious at him.

"You see, there has been a suspicious sequence of events concerning this man." Himiko started before telling the story about what happened to her fiancée to the event of Tezuka's fiancé.

When she was finished, Oshitari took the picture of the unknown man from the table. He studied the features as much as the photo could give before placing it back on the table. Ryoma sat up straight when Oshitari moved.

"I have a plan." Oshitari said after asking for paper and a pen.

He drew some plans on the paper, asking input from Atobe from time to time. When he was done, they finally had a plan.

"How do we know this will work?" Himiko asked.

"It is very simple, Himiko-san. I just need to confirm one thing from you." Oshitari told her.

"What is it, Oshitari-san?" HImiko asked.

"Do you have someone stalking you or at least feel that someone is following you around on certain times?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know it's short. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, please review.

Kara-chan, signing out!


	15. Act I: Jungfrau in Nöten

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** Like I said in the thirteenth chapter, I am motivated!

**Warning:** It's short and there might be OOCness, kind of.

Hope you would like the fourteenth chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Act I: Jungfrau in Nöten [Act I: Damsel in Distress]_**

Himiko stared at Oshitari like he was crazy but still nodded.

"How did you even think of that?" She asked.

"It's the only thing that could make this plan possible." Oshitari simply replied.

"Okay. When will we start?" She asked as she looked at the boys in front of her.

"We would start tomorrow." Atobe answered.

She nodded at that. They polished up a few details about the plans before the boys went home. She ate a quick dinner before staying in her room.

_Is this really it? Will I really be able to avenge Karuze's death?_

Her hand slowly went up to the locket pendant of the necklace she wore. She brought it up to her face then opened it. She stared at the pictures in it.

_Karuze._

Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she stared at her deceased fiancé's face in the picture.

_I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back then._

With that thought, she placed an arm over her eyes and began to cry silently. The next day, Himiko nervously walked on the street on the way to the place Oshitari told her to go to yesterday. She was already in a less crowded street, away from most people and bustling cars. When she reached her destination, she stopped and pretended to use her phone.

Suddenly, she felt someone push something cold against her back before a handkerchief was placed on her nose and mouth. She didn't bother to fight it – fear or bravery, she didn't know – and just fell unconscious. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a blurry but familiar face of an old man.

When she woke up, she was in a very damp average sized, well-lit room. She tried to move around but felt rope around her wrists and ankles, like she expected. She also felt a cloth cover her mouth. She looked around to find anything that could have been in the room other than her. She saw a door, a chair and a lamp on the other side of the room. On her left was a bed and on her right were a cabinet and another door. She assumed that the door on her right leads to a bathroom while the one in front of her is the exit. She tried to see what was next and above her. There was a window on each side and above her was a shelf. Other than that, there was nothing else she could see.

All of a sudden, the door on her right opened, revealing a middle-aged man wearing a classy suit, from what she could decipher from the darkness he came from. The mysterious man approached her, giving her a better view of what he looked like. To her shock, it was no other than Karuze's uncle, the one who accused her of Karuze's death.

"Have a good look at this face, Himiko, for this is the face of the one who will end your worthless life." He told her in a low and dark tone which made her shiver.

'Why are you doing this?'

Himiko wanted to scream, but the cloth covering her mouth made it impossible. She tried to pull on the rope around her wrists but they were too tight. She tried to think of anything that might get her away from this mad man, this person who was willing to do anything to make her suffer.

"Don't worry, Himiko. I won't kill you yet. I plan to make your death nice and slow, full of pain that you'll just wish that you would just die." He said in a light voice that made her stop her movements in fright.

'Please stop this, Kurushi-san.' She mentally begged him to stop as tears began to fall.

Even if she knew her friends and cousins were coming to save her, she feared that they would come too late. This man before her was unpredictable, that much she knew. She started to scream.

"Yes, Himiko. Beg. Try to make me stop finishing your useless life." Kurushi whispered to her ear.

Himiko continued to scream, though they grew muffled because of the cloth.

"Just continue to beg, and I just might reconsider." Kurushi maniacally laughed just by seeing Himiko's poor, helpless state.

He suddenly thought of an idea to make what he was watching more entertaining. He took out a knife from under her chair and positioned it near her throat, which made her freeze but cry more.

"What's the matter, Himiko? Are you afraid that this harmless knife might cut your delicate skin?" Kurushi asked in a fake worried tone.

He pulled the knife away from her throat slowly. When he noticed that she began to relax by a bit, he slashed at her cheek. Not content by what he had done, he slashed at her stomach, her arm and her thigh as well.

'Please stop, Kurushi-san.' Himiko groaned at the pain she felt, but could do nothing to make it disappear.

Then she thought of a way to make it go away for a while.

_I can't feel the hurt if I-_

Instantly, Kurushi gave her a cut on her other arm.

"Now, now, Himiko. You can't fall asleep on such an important event." Kurushi continued on giving her cuts that kept her awake.

_Guys, please hurry…_

* * *

**A/N:** There are more to come! I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, please review.

Kara-chan, signing out!


	16. Act II: Ritter in glänzenden Rüstungen

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** Still motivated!

**Warning:** It's kind of short. There might be OOCness and implied shounen-ai. The last chapter's teasing might leave a hint. hehehehe...

Hope you would like the fifteenth chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Act II: Ritter in glänzenden Rüstungen [Act II: Knights in Shining Armor]_**

"What do you mean they're running late?" Atobe angrily shouted at the chief.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but there was an emergency in the other side of Tokyo." The chief replied.

"Ore-sama doesn't care what emergency it is! Just make some of them go here instead!" Atobe shouted in reply.

"I'm sorry for his harsh behavior, but you must bring some people here, chief. Our friend has been kidnapped and her life is probably in danger." Ryoma told the chief in a monotone voice, but his stare at the chief was cold and demanding.

"R-right away." The chief replied nervously before leaving the two teens.

"Why'd you apologize for, brat?" Atobe asked in an annoyed tone.

"Getting angry at him would just waste our time. We must get into action. Himiko-nee-san doesn't look like it but she's afraid of the dark and the sight of blood." Ryoma answered.

"Ore-sama still doesn't agree, brat." Atobe replied.

"Maa, maa, Monkey King. You need to have a little consideration for others." Ryoma said in a Fuji-like voice as he patted the older teen's back.

"He deserved it." Atobe muttered.

"Ara? Could it be that you were thinking of me and not yourself then?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

Atobe kept silent but his cheeks were obviously tinted with a light pink shade. When Ryoma noticed this, he gave a small chuckle before holding the older teen's hand, catching his attention.

"Sankyuu, Keigo." Ryoma sincerely told him with small smile dancing on his lips.

Atobe simply nodded and looked away, but his cheeks got a shade darker than before. When they heard footsteps approaching them, Ryoma let Atobe's hand go and Atobe composed himself.

"Ore-sama is getting tired of waiting. Are the police ready?" Atobe asked.

"Everything's set, Atobe." Oshitari confidently replied.

With that, Oshitari lead the two teens to a room filled with computers.

"Himiko-san's GPS is still working. They're still at the old warehouse four blocks away from here." Oshitari told them after pressing some buttons on the nearest keyboard.

"So, what do we do now?" Ryoma asked Atobe.

"Oshitari would stay here with a representative of the police. Kirihara, Tezuka and Fuji would be staying here to help Oshitari. You would come with ore-sama to the warehouse where your cousin is in. Your purpose there is to identify if that's the same man from your incident." Atobe instructed.

"Why do you need to come with me?" Ryoma asked, honestly curious.

"Ore-sama would be the one to make sure that the police are acting as we planned." Atobe answered.

"Ah…" The younger teen muttered.

A minute or two of silence had passed before a light beeping from the main computer broke the silence.

"What's the matter, Oshitari-sempai?" Ryoma asked, with worry etched at his voice, when he saw frustration became evident in the bespectacled teen's face.

"Something's beginning to block Himiko-san's GPS, making it flicker." Oshitari responded.

Another wave of silence came upon the three teens before the police representative entered the room.

"Sir, the chief says it's time you go to the warehouse." The police representative announced.

"We'll go there right away." Atobe replied before pulling the motionless boy after him.

Ryoma, finally noticing that they were moving, fell into step with Atobe, but with some difficulty because the older teen had longer legs than him.

"You shouldn't worry about Himiko-san at the moment." Atobe told him when they were on their way to the warehouse.

His statement earned him a glare.

"Worrying won't help anyone, even yourself. You should make yourself useful and not some silly accessory when we're there." Atobe said, unaffected by the younger teen's intense glare.

Ryoma's anger was extinguished when he heard that.

_He's right. Worrying won't solve anything but only give us more trouble._

Ryoma thought then gave the older teen a smile, which he was sure Atobe would have noticed.

In confirmation to his expectations, Atobe placed an arm around his shoulders. In return, he leaned against the older teen's frame as they waited for their arrival to the warehouse.

After a couple of minutes, they had reached their destination and were hurriedly led into a nearby black van parked near the warehouse.

"Chief ordered us to keep you two safe in here. The all the computers are wired to the outside all except these two," the officer pointed at the two nearest to the driver's seat, "which are wired to remain in contact with Oshitari-san." The officer told them.

"I'll remain in contact with sempai." Ryoma instantly said before heading towards the far most computers inside the van.

Atobe sat next to the officer with them after the doors were closed behind him.

"Oshitari-sempai, what's the news with nee-san?" Ryoma asked as soon as Oshitari's face came into view at the screen.

"Himiko-san is lost, along with her kidnapper." Oshitari replied in a solemn voice.

"They disappeared just as you came." Fuji replied as his face suddenly appeared on the screen.

"We tried to track them using the GPS is her bag or trace of her phone but nothing comes up." Oshitari added.

"Leave it to me." Ryoma told them before he went to work.

He swiftly typed codes and keys that amazed everyone there.

"Before nee-san left the house, I placed a tracking device at the back of her collar when I hugged her. Using that, we can find where they are." Ryoma informed them.

"Why'd you place that GPS on her when you knew we placed one in her bag and her watch, and we can track her phone?" Atobe suddenly asked.

"When I was kidnapped, the man dumped everything I had: accessories, bag, even my shoes and socks. All he didn't touch was the clothes I wore." Ryoma answered coldly.

Silence once again came upon them, not knowing how to react. It was the first time Ryoma shared anything about his kidnapping. Even Atobe and Oshitari didn't know about the details before that. The silence was broken when beeping sounds came from Ryoma's computer.

"Himiko-nee-san and the bastard have been found. They're in the blue house two houses down the warehouse."

After hearing the update, Atobe immediately contacted the chief, informing him of the new location.

"We'll move there right away, sir." The chief replied before he hung up.

The driver of the van informed his passengers that they'll be moving, telling them to buckle up first. Instead of parking in front of the house, they parked near the café across it.

"It's okay now." The driver told them.

"The chief and his men had infiltrated the building and has the room when the captive and captor are. The captor's henchmen had been dealt with and are either unconscious or are being escorted outside the building." The officer with them informed the two teens.

Ryoma gave Atobe a look before he dashed out from the van and headed towards the house.

"Atobe, where did he go?" Oshitari asked.

"The brat just ran to the house."

* * *

**A/N:** A little Atobe/Ryoma (a.k.a. Royal Pair) won't hurt, right? I kind of fell for the idea right away. I'm such a sucker for implied pairings, mostly if it's shounen-ai. (melts while going to Lalala Land...)

There are more to come! I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, please review.

Kara-chan, signing out!


	17. Act III: Sie sind verhaftet

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** Motivation is freaky, neh?

**Warning:** It's kind of short. There might be OOCness.

Hope you would like the sixteenth chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Act III: Sie sind verhaftet [Act III: You're Under Arrest]_**

"We have you surrounded! Surrender and you won't get hurt." The chief shouted.

The man didn't reply, but the men grew worried when they heard a female scream coming from inside the room.

"Chief, what's the situation?" Ryoma asked when he reached the chief.

"The kidnapper won't surrender and we heard a female scream coming from inside." Chief informed him hesitantly.

"Oshitari-sempai?" Ryoma said to the microphone he attached to himself when he left the van.

"Brat, why did you leave the van?" He heard the teen's angry voice from his earpiece.

"We'll talk about that later. I need you to access the nearest camera on the right side of the house." Ryoma ordered.

There was silence for a few seconds before he heard Oshitari's voice from the earpiece.

"There's one open window from the front of the house but the curtains are blocking it. What are you planning, brat?"

"Just trust me on this, sempai. Himiko-nee-san taught me on things like this." Ryoma replied.

Ryoma faced the chief then whispered the new information and his plan to the adult.

"I'll get right to it. For further back up, we'll check for other entrances." The chief replied.

"Thanks, chief." Ryoma replied before he was escorted to a nearby bedroom, where he was supposed to be guarded.

"You've got lots of spunk, kid. What's your name?" The officer with him said.

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma replied.

"My name is Jinochi Kisuke." The officer said as he sat on the bed.

Ryoma sat next to him.

"I've been working for this force for nearly two years now, but I've never seen a kid as smart as you in a case like this." Kisuke told him.

"I owe my cousin for that." Ryoma replied.

"Really? Who's this cousin of yours?" Kisuke asked.

"Kirihara Himiko, the one we're trying to save. She's the daughter of a special agent who currently works in England. She told me her father's stories and stuff." Ryoma replied.

"Oh. I'm sure we'll save her for sure." Kisuke told him.

"How can you be sure?" Ryoma asked in a low voice.

"It's because it's you who is trying to save her, along with your friends." Kisuke replied.

Ryoma looked at Kisuke, who was smiling at him.

"People would do almost anything to save their loved ones, but the rash and impulsive ones who let their emotions take over always lose. The ones who remain calm and straight are the ones who succeed, because haste only brings waste." Kisuke told him.

"Thank you, Jino- Kisuke-san." Ryoma replied with a smile of his own.

Kisuke patted the younger male's head in return. It was peaceful until they heard gunshots from outside the room.

"Stay there. I'll check the situation outside." Kisuke said.

Meanwhile, Himiko was still strapped to a chair, completely scared. After many failed attempts of trying to fall asleep to ignore the pain, she gave up, but suddenly, the room became pitch dark. She felt a cloth being placed over her eyes before she was forced to stand up and be pulled by someone.

At the moment, the cloth was still covering her eyes but the gunshots she heard made her blood run cold in fear. She didn't know where the shots were coming from, her fear clouding her decisions. She tried to untie the rope on her wrists but it was tied too tight to be removed by herself.

_Guys, please come soon. I'm scared._

Himiko pleaded in her mind but she knew it was futile. No matter how she begged mentally, she cousins and friends wouldn't hear her. Just as she was about to lose her consciousness because of the continuous bleeding of her wounds, she felt a sharp and cold metal against her wrist. In fear, she stiffened and grew very alert.

"Kirihara-san, please don't move."

She heard a soft voice whisper to her ear. Once again she felt the metal against her skin but it didn't prick her. In a few seconds, her wrists were free.

"Please act like you're still tied up, just in case." The person whispered to her again.

Next, the rope that bound her feet was cut loose as well but the person didn't remove the cloth on her eyes.

"Kirihara-san, my comrades and I came here to save you with the help of your cousins and friends." The person whispered to her.

"When I remove your blindfold, please remain quiet and follow me."

With that, her blindfold was removed and she saw the surprising scene before her. Her captor, Kurushi, was being distracted by a group of officers protected by shields in the hallway. The officer that was with her tugged her sleeve to catch her attention then pointed at the bed. She nodded then followed him and crawled under the bed. He rolled a small marble to the chair Himiko was strapped in.

_Why did he do that?_

Himiko wondered but in a few seconds, her question was answered. Two officers entered through the window and quickly immobilized Kurushi and took his weapon away. The other officer inspected the man and tried to find an identification card. The officer with her crawled out from their hiding place, which she soon followed.

"T-that man's n-name is Shinosa Kurushi." Himiko told the officers.

Her stutter was proof that she was still shaken, but they were sure she was safe. The officers in the hallway made way for an officer and a teenager, who she later identified to be her youngest cousin, Ryoma.

Her cousin wasn't smiling but a look of relief was in his eyes. That much she could tell, even from a distance. She was relieved as well, that no one got hurt. Sadly, that relief was cut short when she noticed Kurushi began to move after he was made to lean on the wall nearby, and her blood once again ran cold when she noticed the glint of a gun. "Ryo-!" She was about to shout but Kurushi was faster and pulled the trigger.

Ryoma, seeing the bullet going straight towards him, knew he had to move but he was paralyzed, the fear freezing his joints. Everything went in slow motion to him. Just as the bullet grew closer to him, he felt a pair of hands push him away from the bullet's trajectory. He turned his head to the person who pushed him only to see Kisuke's smiling face.

_Kisuke-san!_

* * *

**A/N:** Kisuke(OC) and Ryoma grew close in an instant, neh?

Last one for today! I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, please review.

Kara-chan, signing out!


	18. Act IV: Bekennen oder zu sterben

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** I have tests this week but I just have to update this! I'm so in the mood to write now that I know I have passed the entrance exam of a good college in my wanted course. Nyaa~! X3

**Warning:** It's kind of short. There might be OOCness.

Hope you would like the seventeenth chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Act IV: Bekennen oder zu sterben [Act IV: Confess or Die]_**

_Kisuke-san!_

Ryoma, the events of what happened to his mother flashing in his mind, reached out his hand and grabbed Kisuke's shoulder, pulling him along as he fell. However, his action was futile because Kisuke was still hit by the bullet. "Kisuke-san!" He shouted as they fell to the ground.

"Kisuke-san?" Ryoma said as he fixed the older man's position on the ground.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-san?" Kisuke asked with a groan.

Ryoma didn't reply and simply applied pressure on Kisuke's wound. When Kisuke noticed this, he slowly placed a bloody hand on the younger male's cheek to catch his attention.

"It's just a scratch, nothing to fret about." Kisuke tried to assure Ryoma but the younger male simply glared at him, but the glare soon lost its anger as tears started to well up in Ryoma's eyes.

"How can you act like everything's going to be okay?" Ryoma asked in a low voice that only Kisuke heard.

"It's because it's you who's watching over me, like you did years ago." Kisuke replied but the last part was whispered.

Confusion was evident in Ryoma's eyes for a few moments until recognition settled in his features. Memories of a similar green-haired sempai back in his second year of middle school flooding back into his mind, explaining the sudden closeness and comfort he felt with the older male earlier.

"Kisu-sempai." Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"You finally remembered me, Ryoma-kun." Kisuke smiled, knowing his old friend had remembered him.

"Ryoma?" The said boy turned his head only to see his horror-stricken cousin.

"Himiko-nee-san, please call the ambulance. Kisu-sempai will be alright." Ryoma reassured his cousin.

Himiko calmed down by a fraction and did as what her younger cousin told her.

"Close your eyes for a while, Kisu-sempai." Ryoma told his old friend.

"Hai, hai." Kisuke replied in a slightly cheery tone before he closed his eyes.

"The ambulance is on its way and the police are taking Kurushi-san away, Ryoma." Himiko suddenly said.

"Ah, arigato, nee-san." Ryoma replied.

In a few minutes, the paramedics came and rushed Kisuke to the hospital, along with Himiko and Ryoma. Himiko was immediately treated while Kisuke was taken to an ER. Atobe, Oshitari, Kirihara, Fujia and Tezuka came to the hospital after Ryoma informed them about what happened.

"So, care to explain why you were so close to that officer, Ryoma?" Himiko asked, honestly curious.

"He's a sempai I met in a convention Syusuke-sempai dragged me to. The convention was in some college, where Kisu-sempai went to." Ryoma replied.

"What got you interested in him? He doesn't seem to be someone who plays tennis." Kirihara asked.

"He sucks at tennis. He was in the Drama Club, taught me some helpful stuff. We kept in touch until two years ago, when he started working as an officer." Ryoma replied.

"Echizen Ryoma-san?" The said boy looked back to see the chief.

"Yes, chief?" Ryoma asked.

"The suspect refuses to confess for his crimes." The chief informed him.

"Okay." Ryoma replied before he faced his cousin.

Himiko had a blank look on her face but her eyes were full of rage.

"Let's go. I'll handle him." Himiko told them.

In a couple of minutes, the boys were standing outside the interrogation room.

"Being the daughter of a renowned special agent has its perks, neh?" Himiko asked in a very Fuji-like manner.

"Ah." Akaya and Ryoma replied.

Just as Himiko was about to open the door where Kurushi was, Ryoma held her wrist, making her face him.

"I'll deal with him first, nee-san." Ryoma told her.

Himiko, noticing the pained look in Ryoma's eyes, nodded and let him enter the room instead. She and the five other boys went into the other room where they can look into Ryoma's part of the interrogation.

"Shinosa Kurushi-san." Ryoma addressed the old man.

"Echizen Ryoma." Kurushi replied.

"You're Shinosa Karuze-san's uncle. Am I right?" Ryoma asked as he sat down in front of the old man.

"Yes, I am." Kurushi replied.

Ryoma was silent for a few seconds, staring intensely at the older man, who didn't even fidget for a second. All of a sudden, Ryoma smacked three different pictures on the table simultaneously.

"You know all of them." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

The older male nodded. Ryoma smacked three more pictures on the table.

"Them?" Ryoma asked. Kurushi simply nodded.

From The other's view, they recognized the pictures as Himiko, Ryoma, Fuji, Karuze, Kirihara's sister, and Tezuka's fiancée.

"The deaths of these two," Ryoma pointed at the picture of Karuze and Tezuka's fiancée, "were of your doings." Kurushi didn't say a word.

"The kidnappings of these three," Ryoma pointed at the picture of himself, Fuji and Himiko, "were of your doings as well."

Silence.

"Lastly, the kidnapping and assault – or should I say rape – of this woman." Ryoma pointed at the picture of Kirihara-s sister.

"The officer before you already said that. I have no connections to those other cases other than the kidnapping of this girl, Kirihara Himiko." Kurushi said.

Ryoma was silent and stared at the table for a few seconds, before he glared coldly at the older male. Kurushi felt ice daggers digging into his skin but didn't look away.

"If you confess, you could still get off easy, you know. With the bounty on your head, you're mostly looking forward to a life sentence." Ryoma nonchalantly said as he shifted on his seat.

"Kidnapping an agent's daughter, illegal possession of firearms and shooting an officer is just the tip of an iceberg." He continued.

"Even if you get out of jail early, I can still make your life a living hell, you know that?" Ryoma asked in a light tone.

"I know what you did, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you pay for what you've done." He placed the photos back in the file.

"When I'm done with you, you'll feel more safe in jail than anywhere else in the world. Remember that." Ryoma finalized in a dark tone as he stood up and went to the door.

Kurushi felt something akin to impending doom as Ryoma touched the doorknob.

"Wait!" Ryoma turned around to see the old man sweating profusely and looking very nervous.

"I admit to all those charges, except the murder of Shinosa Karuze." Kurushi admitted.

"Explain." Ryoma ordered as he sat down in front of the man.

"Karuze wasn't the one who was supposed to die. It was supposed to be Kirihara Himiko."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, please review.

Kara-chan, signing out!


	19. Act V: Vorbei an der Schuld

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** I want to finish this story as soon as possible, before I loose what little idea have left for this story. Any new ideas, and the changes that come with it, are left for the revised version when I get to it.

**Warning:** It's kind of short. There might be OOCness.

Hope you would like the eighteenth chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Act V:_** **_Vorbei an der Schuld [Act V: Passing the blame]_**

_"Karuze wasn't the one who was supposed to die. It was supposed to be Kirihara Himiko."_

Himiko was dumbfounded at the revelation, the statement repeating itself in her mind over and over again.

"For what reason did you want this girl?" Ryoma asked in a monotone voice, waking her from her stupor.

"She had a very negative effect to Karuze and their marriage would simply wreck what his parents and I had planned for him." Kurushi replied.

"So, in other words, you simply tried to kill her because she was a bad influence?" Ryoma asked in confirmation.

"It isn't that simple! Karuze had a company in his hold! Ever since that girl came into his life, he had been distracted with his duties, sneaking out at night and trading family time to play around with her!" Kurushi shouted.

"That's not true." Himiko whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"From what I have gathered earlier, your statement is false. Shinosa Karuze-san, at that time, was having his final exams. His father assigned him some simple duties to let him get used to the role he was about to earn after his graduation in a few weeks time if he passed his exam. Along with that, his parents assigned some dates for him and his fiancée, Kirihara Himiko." Ryoma told him.

"That's not true." Kurushi angrily said.

"No, you are the one who is lying." Ryoma confidently said.

"You have no proof, you insolent brat!" Kurushi exclaimed.

Ryoma ignored Kurushi;s earlier statement and pressed a button on the remote. There, on the TV, was a video of Ryoma's interview with Karuze's parents. How he was able to talk to them in such a short time was something none of them knew. After the short video of the interview, Kurushi was dumbfounded and furious.

"You're the cousin of that worthless girl, that's why you're protecting her!" Kurushi accused.

"Oh, contraire, Kurushi-san. Please look at the date when the video was taken." Ryoma magnified the corner where the date of video was taken was shown.

The date was a week after Karuze's death, four days after his burial, and nearly three months before he knew he was even related to Himiko.

"At that time, I didn't even know Kirihara Himiko-san was my cousin. Thus, my interview with Karuze-san's parents had nothing to do with her." Ryoma concluded before he stood up and left the room.

In a few seconds, he was with his friends and cousins.

"Care to explain what just happened there, Ryoma?" Himiko asked.

"I was assigned to look into Karuze-san's case at that time. My family was only there for a two month vacation. With the service there knowing of my uncle's relation to their service, they asked me to give it a shot. Since then, I've been on Shinosa Kurushi-san's case." Ryoma explained then gave a look to his cousin, Himiko.

She nodded at him then left the room. After a few seconds, she was sitting across Kurushi.

"I don't want to beat around the bush so just get on with it. Explain why you did those things to my cousins and friends." She said in a blank tone. Kurushi remained quiet for a few minutes, but Himiko's patience wore thin easily and slammed her hand on the table.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk." He said.

"It's your fault Karuze died, you know." Kurushi accused. "It's your goons who killed him, not me." Himiko retorted.

"I told them to dispose of _you_, and _only_ you, but you just had to fight back and make a mess of things." Kurushi said.

"It's true I feel guilty for Karuze's death, but that's because he died protecting _me_." Himiko admitted.

"Why didn't you just die then?" Kurushi shouted. "I _did_ want to die, but Karuze died to save _me_! I wouldn't _dare_ waste the life he was willing to save _over_ his own then – not as simple as _you_ would have wanted, not without a fight." Himiko told him as she gripped her arms.

"With this life, I promised to protect everyone close to me, but after finding out what happened to them, I promised that the person who did it would pay, not only on jail but with suffering for the rest of his life." Himiko's voice grew louder and she stood up.

"Just how far did you plan to go?" Himiko's voice still got louder and her figure shook with every word.

"Why did you have to get them involved?" She suddenly had a strong grip on his neck, choking him.

She stared menacingly at his eyes as her grip tightened more.

"Just what did you want to accomplish with something as worthless as revenge?"

In an instant, Ryoma had a vice-like grip on both of Himiko's wrists, forcing her to let Kurushi go before she committed a crime herself. A few seconds of silence passed before the sound of sobbing echoed in the small room. Her grip on Kurushi's neck loosened and soon, so did Ryoma's on her wrists.

"Calm down, Himiko-nee-san." Ryoma said before he left the room.

Himiko took a few deep breaths for a few moments before she finally composed herself.

"Why did you target my cousins even before I knew my connection to them or my best friend before I even knew him?" Himiko asked in controlled voice.

"You couldn't not know them forever. Eventually, you'll know what happened to them and knowing you, it would pain you to not have been there to help them. As for your best friend, he was close to your brat of a cousin." Kurushi replied.

"All of that, just to avenge Karuze's death?" Himiko asked in disbelief.

"He was like a son to me, the son I never had, and because of you, I lost him as well." Kurushi angrily replied.

"Don't you feel the least bit guilty for all the lives you've ruined because of your silly revenge scheme?" She asked in desperation but he didn't say a word.

"You know, if Karuze knew what you did after his death, I'm sure he wouldn't even dare look at you." Himiko told him before she walked out the room without another word.

She went back to her friends only to Kisuke there as well.

"Hi Kirihara-san. My name is Jinochi Kisuke, an old friend of Ryoma-kun's." He said after she introduced herself.

"Just refer to me by my given name, Jinochi-san." She coolly said with a small smile.

"Hai, Himiko-san." Kisuke replied.

"So, what are you doing here, Kisu-sempai?" Ryoma asked, making the attention shift to him.

"I was ordered by the chief to give you this. Kisuke was holding out a pale brown envelope with the word 'Classified' in big red uppercase letters.

"I didn't open it, if it makes things better." Kisuke added.

"Thanks, Kisu-sempai." Ryoma replied.

Later, they left the room, only to see Kurushi getting dragged away by the chief himself. Once Kurushi noticed them, he sent Himiko and Ryoma the most intense glare he could give. Himiko simply ignored it while Ryoma gave him an evil smirk in return.

_It's not over yet, Shinosa Kurushi-san._

He evilly thought and was glad that he got the message across when Kurushi's glare disappeared an was replaced by a look of fear.

"Case closed."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it's kind of rushed, neh?

I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, please review.

Kara-chan, signing out!


	20. Act VI: Das Finale

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** The end is approaching in a rushed pace.

**Warning:** It's kind of short. There might be OOCness.

Hope you would like the nineteenth chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Act VI: Das Finale [Act VI: The Finale]_**

After a few minutes of talking and relaxing at the café near the station, everyone went their own way home. Tezuka and Kisuke were the first ones to go, followed by Himiko, Kirihara and Fuji. Lastly, Atobe, Oshitari and Ryoma went home to their shared apartment, which was big enough to actually accomodate four people.

"Care to explain to us the details of what just happened, Ryoma?" Oshitari asked while Ryoma was doing his paperwork, the contents of the folder Kisuke passed to him.

"Like I said earlier, the only reason I got involved in the case in the first place is my relation to Himiko-nee-san's father." Ryoma started.

"After my interview with Shinosa Karuze-san's parents, I checked the evidence the agents got but encountered a wall. Since it was vacation in the first place, nee-san's father said they'll just email any new information they get. For the past few years, I only got the information that the boss of the goons who killed Karuze-san moved to Japan." Ryoma continued.

Atobe and Oshitari remained quiet, not wanting to disrupt Ryoma's side of the story.

"The case was officially moved to the Japan's custody as long as the lone person who was originally involved in the case would be informed." Ryoma pointed at himself then at the paperwork.

"That's where all the favors I asked from your families enter. As to not freak my cousin out, I acted like I knew nothing until back at the interrogation room." Ryoma finished.

"I guess being the only 'connection' for our respective families had an advantage to you." Oshitari commented.

"I also mentioned in my paperwork the contribution and help of the Oshitari and Atobe families." Ryoma told him.

"Oshitari's was the hi-tech equipment we used. What about my family?" Atobe asked.

"The press didn't get a whiff about it the whole time." Ryoma told him.

"What good does that bring to my family?" Atobe asked haughtily.

"Among the 'commoners' as you call them, it is nothing much, but among our circle, it is a shining gold reputation. With the success of this case, the trust on Oshitari's family in terms of gadgets would surely tighten and more companies would depend on your family. As for Atobe's family, the other families and companies would depend on your family to handle the media and make more connections to your company." Ryoma replied in a bored tone.

"Last time I heard, the companies that are trustworthy and organized get more credit than usual since media is the trickiest business of them at the moment." Ryoma added, making his point more clear.

"Then your family would get great reviews from the service, bringing your family up another step in the ladder. With this tough case getting concluded by _you_ of all people, would increase the reputation ten-fold." Oshitari told him.

"Being the liaison officer in our respective families for our parent's crazy plans of collaborating with one another, we need to do something together other than living under the same roof." Ryoma smirked at them.

"Well, since we've finished this case of yours, let's finish mine then." Atobe told them.

Oshitari nodded in understanding while Ryoms'a smirk grew mischievous edge to it.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

**A/N:** Ryoma's among the high class circle, collaborating with Atobe and Oshitari... O.o It even freaks **me** out when I imagine it.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, please review.

Kara-chan, signing out!


	21. Epilog

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis? Not mine. Got that? Great.

**Title:** Gebrochen Lächeln can be translated to Broken Smiles in German.

**A/N:** This is the end. Just a little something before I complete this chapter.

**Warning:** It's kind of short. There might be OOCness.

Hope you would like the epilogue.

* * *

**_Epilog [Epilogue]_**

"So, next week it is?" Ryoma asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. Okaa-san confirmed it." Himiko told him.

"Okay, nee-san. Ja ne." He said before he hung up then focused on his online conversation with Atobe and Oshitari.

He cleared out some issues with them and got his current agenda for Atobe's case.

Suddenly, the TV in the café showed news about a house, one that looked very much like Tezuka's, that was burned to the ground with no survivors.

Atobe and Oshitari sent him a message asking about it. He replied saying that he just heard it over the news. In a few seconds, he received a message from Tezuka.

He opened the unread message and discovered that Tezuka was actually asking if he could stay over for a week or two until his relatives went back to Japan, with them not being in the country and all. He sent his reply quickly, telling him to meet him at the café he was in.

While he was thinking about Tezuka's current condition, he heard a small beep come from his laptop only to see that he just got a new email. He opened it and discovered that it was a new case from Kisuke, which was actually about the fire on Tezuka's house. He sent a quick reply to the email just as he saw Tezuka approaching the café.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you, Echizen." Tezuka told him as he sat across the younger male.

"No worries, Tezuka-sempai." Ryoma said as he shut down and kept his laptop.

"Were you able to save some of your stuff?" Ryoma asked.

The older male shook his head from side to side.

"Let's go to my place and check if Nanako-san still kept some of Ryoga-nii's old clothes." Ryoma told him as he paid the bill.

"Thank you, Echizen." Tezuka said as they left the café. "Like I said earlier, it's okay with me, sempai." Ryoma replied.

Tezuka nodded. When he felt a hand on his arm, he turned his head to see Ryoma smiling at him reassuringly. He gave a small smile in return.

A comfortable and peaceful silence settled between the two males as they made their way to the Echizen household. Ryoma's attention shifted when he felt his phone vibrate. He checked the message.

**"Job finished."**

That's what the message contained, which made a dark and mischievous smile grace Ryoma's lips.

_Great._

* * *

**A/N:** I avoided the urge to place a shounen-ai moment and **_this_** is what I got. hehehehe...

I hope you guys liked the epilogue. This is the official end of Gebrochen Lächeln.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, please review.

Kara-chan, signing out!


End file.
